De Costa a Costa
by ActiveGalacticNucleus
Summary: Milo y Afrodita llevan orbitándose toda la vida, atrayéndose y rechazándose. Uno con la conciencia demasiado turbia, y el otro demasiado inocente para verlo. La distancia entre ellos se acorta a medida que sus vidas pasan y todo empieza a irse al demonio, pero ninguno parece capaz de cerrar la brecha entre ellos definitivamente. Afro x Milo (Shonen-ai, obviamente)
1. Distancia prudencial

Este multichapter es realmente una recopilación de one shots relacionados entre sí, que hice inspirados en los fanarts de Scarletrose sobre la pareja. Quise ponerlos juntos y rellenar en los huecos de la historia

Dedicado a Scarlet por terminar sus estudios!

* * *

Tendía a complicar todo demasiado, a ver fantasmas, a creer en ellos hasta volverlos reales. O quizás no era nada que él hiciera. Quizás no era su culpa. Quizás eran las complicaciones las que se sentían atraídas por él.

En cualquier caso estaba hasta las narices. Asqueado. Enfermo. Furioso. Harto. Estaba hasta la coronilla. Estaba hasta el último pelo. Estaba cada vez más cerca de que la destrucción de la raza humana le pareciera excelente. Aplaudiría, incluso! Estaba a punto de ponerlo todo a arder. Nunca lo haría, claro. Quizás eso era lo peor de todo. Nunca mandaría todo al demonio, solo vivía apunto de ello. Sentirse al borde de una pataleta, pero demasiado agotado como para tenerla, se había vuelto su nuevo estado normal. Esas responsabilidades no eran suyas. No las quería. No debería tenerlas...Pero qué más da?

Suspiró con amargura. No podía hacer nada por deshacerse de las responsabilidades que ya cargaba pero, al menos, podía asegurarse de no aceptar más. Y eso hacía, religiosamente.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo se había retirado de toda actividad que pudiera complicarse. Eso incluía cualquier asunto que pudiera pasar factura emocional. Incluía hacer de niñera. Muy en especial, incluía hacer de niñera de una pelota hormonada de hiperactividad griega con un imán para los problemas y que apenas sabía afeitarse. Una bola de hormonas que había decidido incordiarlo en este preciso momento. Por que estas cosas siempre pasan cuando llevas prisa?

-Piérdete, Milo. No estoy de humor.

-Tú nunca estás de humor!

La voz aguda y alegre del muchacho taladraba su cerebro cómodamente atrofiado, forzándolo a trabajar, a pensar respuestas. Afrodita odiaba eso. Odiaba interactuar, en general. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. ...Cansado por guardar secretos. Por hacer el trabajo de todos los santos que no estaban presentes. Cansado, irritado, y furioso con el borrego del demonio, con el supuesto libra que era el único adulto y que ni aparecía, dejando a niños de doce años manejando el mundo. Estaba asqueado de compensar por todos, de hacer de niñera y maestro de otros críos cuando era solo un crío el mismo...Estaba cansado y estaba harto. No veía el día en que Hades se alzara de una maldita vez! ¡Y de perderlos de vista a todos!¡De perderse de vista él mismo!

Moriría de aquí a cuatro años. Lo sabía. DeathMask sentía el inframundo vibrar, sabía cuando llegaría el momento, les avisaba. Incluso consideraba que cuatro años era un plazo optimista. Hades se alzaría entonces, la guerra santa empezaría, y todos ellos morirían entonces. Las guerras santas se caracterizaban por ser muy malas para la salud de la élite de Athena.

Otros santos habían sobrevivido en el pasado, pero la esperanza solo engendra cobardía, y Afrodita no tenía la menor intención de albergar ninguna de las dos cosas. Moriría en cuatro años. Estaba en paz con eso. Había aceptado que moriría joven desde el primer momento en que decidió servir a la Diosa de la Guerra. Solo aspiraba a cumplir su deber llegado el momento, y morir en paz tras ello, y cuanto antes llegara el momento en cuestión, mejor.

Que podía hacer entre tanto? Todo era perder el tiempo! Había nacido para el momento de su muerte, como todos los que habitaban ese lugar, y se preguntaba, a veces, qué podía hacer con el resto de sus días. Que más merecía la pena.

No lo sabía, pero sí tenía claro qué cosas no la merecían, y los dramas interpersonales eran una de ellas. No tenia animo. No le importaban…

-Nunca estás de humor!

-Aham. Y, a pesar de ello, tú sigues siendo incapaz de predecir que ese va a ser el caso.

-Quieres pararte un momento para que te pueda hablar?!

-No.

Mirar el cielo azul, eso valía la pena, era de las pocas cosas que valían hasta esa fecha...Su vista, por supuesto, fue interrumpida por la figura sudorosa del heleno, en ropa de entrenamiento y rebozado en tierra batida, cortesía de Tauro y Leo. Milo le cortaba el camino. Afrodita metió las manos en los bolsillos y recostó un hombro contra la columna del camino. Milo, frente a él, copió el gesto como un espejo, y se recostó contra la columna opuesta.

-Espera un momento, quieres? No voy a comerte!

-Eso me tranquiliza- respondió con voz plana y párpados pesados

-Pense que podríamos charlar un poco.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo

Milo afilo la sonrisa con malicia ante esa respuesta. Afrodita concentró la mirada un poco por toda reacción, como si estuviera observando la vitrina de una exposición de idiotas.

-Mucha hipocresía en una sola frase, ¿No crees, Piscis?-Preguntó el joven, estirando aun más su sonrisa traviesa. Piscis levantó una ceja con pereza.

-Exceso de educación. Tal vez.

-Eres un estirado.

-Me partes el corazón.

-Te crees mejor que todos, verdad?

-No soy yo el que me esta siguiendo escaleras arriba, sin entender que alguien pueda no querer hablar conmigo.

...No solo el cielo...Otras cosas valían la pena también. Le gustaban las peleas, las peleas igualadas de verdad. Cuando no estaba en su jardín, o mirando el mar desde los riscos, vivía en el coliseo. Le hacía sentir vivo. Le distraía. Pocas cosas valían la pena fuera de eso. Esta payasada de conversación? No, esta no. Era hueca, y amarga. La conversación le molestaba y las expectativas que leía en la cara de Milo le enfurecían. No podía interesarle menos

-Oh, venga, deja de hacerte el interesante- El chico hizo amago de acercarse. Afrodita retrocedió para mantener el espacio entre ellos, obviamente irritado-Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

-Milo. Mira...no se que quieres. Pero ahora mismo, solo me interesa ir a casa...

-Venga Piscis... No te aburres de estar solo?

Afrodita suspiró, frustrado.

No siempre fue así de cínico. En el pasado, había sentido curiosidad por las relaciones humanas. Se había preguntado si podría encontrar alguien capaz de entretenerle entre día y día hasta que llegara la guerra. Quizás incluso de darle un sentido más allá de la guerra por Athena. No tenía la menor idea sobre de dónde había sacado la idea, las historias románticas no eran precisamente algo con que les cebaban en su educación de soldados, pero el caso es que la había tenido y explorado, y podía decir con firmeza que era una soberana estupidez.

-Los dos sabemos qué hago aquí.

-¿Te marchaste de la guardería porque otros niños se reían de tí?- Milo sonrió de medio lado, tomándose el insulto como un reto. Sus ojos brillaron con energía concentrada. Afrodita examinó al muchacho frente a él, con un deje de melancolía.

En otro tiempo ese chico y él podrían haber sido buenos amigos. Quizás incluso...Si Escorpio hubiera empezado a incordiar un par de años antes, Afrodita seguramente le habría seguido el juego. El muchacho tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero tantas complicaciones por una sonrisa simplemente no valían la pena. Se le escapaba el aire del pecho solo con pensar en ellas. Ahora mismo, casi diecisiete y más viejo por dentro que por fuera, solo quería que le dejaran amor empeoraba todo. Por amigos, por amantes, o por familia, por todo. Te saca de tus casillas, te vuelve imbécil, y, sobre todo, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre es igual. Las peleas y las guerras en las que no tiene poder pero que sufres igual. Siempre. Demasiado complicado. Demasiado circular. Demasiado grande demasiado rápido. Fuera él o fuera el resto, le tenía sin cuidado. No tenía ninguna gana de complicarse.

-Se que no haces ascos a una amiga de vez en cuando, me equivoco?

-no eres un poco joven para hablar de esas cosas?

-Tenemos casi la misma edad!-Piscis ignoro al muchacho, y trató de esquivarlo para seguir avanzando, sin mucho esfuerzo, y sin mucho éxito-..Se que no solo te interesan las amigas. Eso no lo comentas tanto.

-Hm. Así que es eso?

-Aham. Me vas a decir que no lo has pensado…?

-Te voy a decir que me dejes en paz, Milo, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-No me has quitado ojo durante el entrenamiento. Ni hoy, ni ayer tampoco-El sueco se plantó, frustrado con la conversación, y clavó la mirada en el chico con violencia.

-¿Y?

La respuesta, lanzada como un guantazo, dejó Escorpio un tanto descolocado. Siendo él, se recuperó rápido. Afrodita no quería eso, y le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente que puso la sangre del griego a hervir. Milo decidió no caer en la provocación, pero falló por completo.

-Como que ÿ"?¿Me vas a decir que eso no significa que estás interesado? No me hagas reir!

-Significa que me gusta mirar. No que me guste tratar contigo

-Deja de jugar, ¿Quieres?

Escorpio hizo amago de acercarse. Afrodita onduló el cuerpo, esquivo al chico con gracia, y echó a andar hacia las tinieblas del cuarto templo, camino de su propia casa

\- Vete con alguien de tu edad, Milo. No tengo ninguna gana de jugar a las niñeras contigo.

-Te tienes esa cara bonita muy creida, sabes?

-Y tu deberías usar otro tipo de pantalones si planeas ser marica de forma tan evidente.

Piscis indicó un bulto en la susodicha prenda con la cabeza. Funcionó de maravilla. El chico se puso rojo de rabia, y le siguió a zancadas. Menos interesado ya en conseguir el interés de Piscis como en hacerle retractarse a bofetadas. Le cortó el paso en la entrada de Cáncer. Afrodita se cruzó de brazos, con un gesto de molestia altiva, mientras Milo le apuntaba y empujaba el pecho con un dedo. Viniendo del santo de Escorpio eso era una amenaza más que peligrosa. Piscis la ignoró completamente. Estaba empezando a enfurecerse lo bastante él mismo. Tenia que salir de allí.

-No puedes tratar a la gente así, como si fuera basura...Eres un mentiroso, un cretino engreído, y un reverendo imbécil que va a morir solo a pesar de su cara bonita

-Diría que me rompes el corazón, pero no me gusta repetirme.

-No soy ningún niño

-Se te ha caído el chupete al suelo

-Estas loco, Lo sabes? Todo el mundo sabe que estas loco. Solo para que lo sepas, Piscis. Si me dignara a liarme contigo, el único que acabaría haciendo de niñera sería yo-siseó el muchacho, golpeando al otro con el dedo mientras hablaba- Aquí tú eres el único chiflado, maníaco depresivo que ha hecho por ahogarse alguna vez. Aqui tu eres el único que no puede cuidarse solo!

-¿Has terminado?

Si. definitivamente, en otro tiempo, el chico le habría atraído. Respetaba esa pasión. Entendía esa testarudez. Le gustaba la franqueza con que esos ojos le miraba ahora, mostrando que se sentía herido, que se sentía furioso, que se sentía rechazado...Era...era una pena.

Por un instante Afrodita sintió el impulso de explicarse.

Entonces recordó que nunca nadie les había explicado a ellos anda de por qué iban a convertirlos en carne de cañón hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Rodeo a Escorpio y siguió camino de su templo.

-¡No tendrías que cuidar de mí!

Afrodita resopló, y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar pensamientos funestos a base de fuerza centrífuga.

No tenía tiempo para esto. Tenia responsabilidades más urgentes ahora mismo (je, como siempre). Tenía que ver si Maks se encontraba bien a la que pasaba por su templo; ver si había perdido la cabeza de una buena vez, si había rostros nuevos. También tenía que hablar con Shura sobre qué hacer si los había... si la maldita cabra no estaba hecha una pelota en el suelo esta vez. También tenía que hablar de Saga. Saga le había dado un par de órdenes que eran simplemente absurdas, e iban a requerir un poco de "interpretación creativa", peor aún no sabía cual. Necesitaba ayuda maldita fuera! Y algo le decía que si habría rostros nuevos. Y algo le decía que Shura sí iba a estar hecho una pelota en el suelo, murmurando dios sabría qué historias esta vez. Dibujadas contra esos pensamientos, las palabras de Escorpio resultaba horriblemente cómicas. El tipo de cómico que te hace querer arrancarte la piel, reír histéricamente, que te hace romper cosas. Ja-Ja! Le habia dicho Aioria, esa misma tarde, que como conseguía no darle importancia a nada. Perspectiva! Quiso decir. Y quiso reírse también. Y quiso sentarse allí mismo y no hacer nada

Que no tendría que cuidarle. Tenia tres "familiares". Tres. No podía abandonarlos pero los odiaba más cada vez, y maldecía el día en que se había apegado a ellos. Ojala pudiera enviarlos al demonio. Ojala pudiera olvidarse de todos. Ojala Hades se levantara pronto!

\- ¡No soy un crío, y lo sabes! ¡He dicho que no tendrías que cuidarme!-La voz furibunda cruzó las nieblas del tiempo de cáncer, mientras Afrodita se perdía en ellas.

-¡Exactamente!. No tengo por qué. ¡Pienso asegurarme de eso!

Eso había dicho entonces. Solo quería estar en calma. Y sin embargo allí estaba, dos años después de la discusión en las escaleras, recién llegado de una misión propia, agotado, pero salvándole el cuello a ese mismo crío con el que se había jurado que no iba a cargar, y aguantando después una estúpida y complicada discusión sobre honor, con cara de que le importaba lo más mínimo, mientras una amargura que no comprendía le llenaba la boca. Ciertamente, aquello había sido todo un éxito, Se las había apañado para tener lo peor de ambos mundos, sin alcanzar lo mejor de ninguno.

Como había Llegado a eso?


	2. Lo Que Deseas

-La historia lo justificará en su momento, la gloria es para los que..

-No me cuentes tu vida, Mask. Cual es tu maldita excusa para ESTO? - Afrodita siseaba. Una costumbre suya, discutir en bajo, más bajo cuanto más molesto. Cáncer no la compartía, sus vozarrones reverberaban por las columnas de mármol, que se sacudían bajo ella como las cuerdas de un arpa.

-Ya te dije que estaban en medio!

-Y no podias haber dado un rodeo?

-Meh, No me fije...Oh, venga, no es tan grave. Al patriarca ni siquiera le importa!

-El patriarca no tiene el...mejor criterio últimamente, y tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Si no tenemos más cuidado con cómo manejamos esto, se va a ir al demonio, y en vez de un grupo fuerte para mantener la paz seremos un montón de individuos esparcidos que no servirán de nada.

-Controlar al patriarca es trabajo de la Diosa, no nuestro.

-"La Diosa actúa en maneras misteriosas" recuerdas? Y ni siquiera sabemos que órdenes son suyas y que órdenes son de…-hizo pequeños movimientos sin rumbo, incapaz de encontrar un gesto que ilustrara aquello sin ser irrespetuoso-...de una interpretación creativa de su santidad. No es la primera vez que cambia de idea, y sabes que si no hubiéramos actuado por nuestra cuenta esto no se habría sostenido tanto tiempo

-Ni siquiera dirás su nombre?-Cáncer estaba muerto de risa- "su santidad".

Piscis apretó los dientes de nuevo. Se obligó a relajar su ánimo. Cáncer empezaba a notar su furia, y se estaba divirtiendo una barbaridad con ella. Afrodita no podía permitir eso. Y tampoco solucionaría nada. Solo Saga podía hacerlo sin ponerlos a todos al pie de guerra civil, si es que podía hacerlo alguien. Expiró, echando la tensión como una voluta de humo, se obligó a sonreír, sacó un cigarro del paquete del bolsillo, sintiéndose mejor solo con sentirlo entre los dedos .

-Crees que nos esté probando?...-Athena, se entendía.

-...,...No lo se...

-Tendría sentido...Hm...-Máscara miró sus máscaras con gesto reflexivo. luego miró a su obediente armadura, acurrucada en un rincón, y sacudió la mano en el aire- Como sea. No parece muy molesta! Y si tanto te preocupara la cabeza de Saga, tendrías más cuidado con el bicho que te sigue a todos lados. Se esta volviendo mas curioso de lo que debería.

-Soy el primer interesado en que me deje en paz. Créeme.

-Oh claro! Tú no le animas, en absoluto. - Piscis arqueo una ceja, incrédulo. El otro torció la sonrisa y se llevó los puños a la cadera.

-Eh...Quizás te cueste entenderlo, pero...que un gorgojo voceante me siga porque ha decidido, en base a alguna estupidez, que tiene posibilidades de follarme, no me halaga en absoluto.

-Quizás deberías llevar esa carita cubierta, Lo has pensado?...-exclamó el otro con una carcajada. Fue a seguir la broma pellizcándole la mejilla al rubio, pero prefirió conservar los dedos

-Púdrete.

-...porque no pasas más tiempo con él que con tus malditas flores, claro que no!

-En el coliseo. Me gusta entrenar con el. Es todo.

-Vete a la mierda!Es como una alimaña furiosa.

-Por eso me gusta.

-Claaro, no puede ser otro.

-Sois todos demasiado lentos.

-Oh, claro, te gusta eso. No te gusta que te atraviese el caballero. Claro que no. Porque el caballero se tira a más griegas que nadie. Porque eso le salva de ser marica, claro. Seguro que andas pensando en tipos también mientras te las…-Afrodita suspiro, y desconectó la cabeza de las sandeces de Mask mientras disfrutaba su cigarro tranquilamente. No tenía la menor intención de seguir complicándose con aquella charla. Si el italiano no quería entrar en razón, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Al menos, no en público.

-Mira, Cáncer. Si quieres lloriquear porque no entreno contigo, o desviar la conversación de tus acciones de mierda, busca una excusa mejor. Esa se hizo vieja hace mucho. .

Se alejó del lugar, escaleras arriba, con muy mal sabor de boca. La discusión no había tenido nada que ver con Milo. Nunca lo tenía. Era una simple pelea de poder. De cordura, más específicamente. Quién manda entre los que saben que Saga no manda realmente? Quien da órdenes, quien obedece. Quien todavía puede mirarse al espejo? Quien todavía duerme de noche. Sus demonios contra los de sus hermanos, en una noria. Era la misma pelea. Siempre. Siempre. Siempre. Siempre...

Desvío los pasos hacia el lateral de las escaleras de mármol que conectaban los templos. Saltó sobre la hierba, y se dejó llevar por las caprichosas pendientes de la colina, paseando la mirada entre las flores grandes y pequeñas, los musgos que crecían en lugares imposibles, los restos de una lucha desigual entre un pájaro y un gato escondidos en los matorrales. El cigarro acabó convertido en una pelota apagada, abandonado en algún recoveco del paisaje. Esas cosas siempre conseguían sacarle una sonrisa, y el también ponía de su parte para que así fuera. Era fácil dejar la mente en blanco. Olvidarse de todo, de que el tiempo existía. De que uno cambiaba. De que uno perdía. Debía ser un poco como estar muerto. Por eso asumía que morir no sería una experiencia tan desagradable...No podía mandar a Mask al demonio? A el, a su sadismo absurdo, a las caras, a las charlas circulares. A todo...Que se ocupara cualquiera de los otros otros once dorados que conocían el templo de Cáncer tna bien como él. Estaba tan aburrido de todo aquello…

La algarabía le alcanzó cuando andaba por el borde de un saliente de la colina, acercándose al mar sin ninguna dirección específica. Bajo el empinado desfiladero, en que hierbajos heroicos desafiaban a la aridez y al destino, había una pequeña cala de arena que varios de sus compañeros habían convertido en coliseo improvisado. Los sonidos alegres y las maldiciones afectuosas llegaban hasta él. Mientras, en el agua, el descomunal pecho de Aldebaran se estrellaba con las olas y las rompía como la proa de un buque de guerra, tratando de alcanzar a Milo que tras haber sido lanzado al agua por un golpe de tauro, escapaba a toda velocidad mar adentro.

Afrodita se acuclilló en el borde, media sonrisa adornando sus labios. Le alegraba que se lo pasaran bien, y el sonido simplemente era bueno para olvidar, unos minutos al menos. Incluso Shura, por una vez, estaba allí, lanzando tajos amistosos a Shaka que, con las piernas cruzadas, levitaba ligeramente al esquivar, y fingía muy mal no estarse divirtiendo. Piscis acarició la idea de bajar con ellos. Le apetecía. Bajar a pelear en las olas. Reírse con ellos. Pero tenía cosas que atender. Y asuntos de que preocuparse. Y, en el fondo, muy pocas ganas de tratar con nadie.

Shura le vio, y movió la mano en su dirección, indicando que bajara, pero Piscis se lo pensó. Tenía menos ganas de tratar con Shura que con ninguno de los otros, aunque el español no tuviera culpa.

Antes de que pudiera decidir que hacer, tomaron la decisión por el. Un sonido ensordecedor indicó que algo había roto la barrera del sonido. Un instante después ese "algo" era arenilla ardiente ahora que chocaba inofensiva contra la palma de Afrodita. Piscis había captado la piedra arder contra el aire por el rabillo del ojo, y la había detenido con una sonrisa, sintiendo el cosquilleo de arena vitrificada al chocar a la velocidad del sonido contra la palma de su mano. Milo pateó en el agua y movió la mano a modo de saludo, para luego mostrar una piedra en la otra mano. Algo parecido a una amenaza. A Afrodita se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, o tan de oreja a oreja como le permitía su poca expresividad. Su mal humor se esfumó. Su cuerpo reaccionaba alegre a la expectativa de adrenalina, y de un muy buen rato.

-Baja aqui y pelea, cobarde!- gritó el griego, elevando su voz sobre el rugido del mar.- Con esta panda de nenas no tengo ni para empezar!

-Ni para empezar a ahogarte, según parece!

La voz del sueco recuperó una energía que nada en él parecía tener unos segundos antes, cortando distancia y olas con facilidad. Aldebarán, que hacía pie de sobra y veía al bicho luchar por mantenerse en el sitio, rió la gracia con ganas.

-Oh! Blablabla! Pero son todo buenas formas!Necesito a alguien que ponga cara de querer matarme de verdad!

Piscis se rió en bajo, tras labios cerrados, con un gesto cómplice que ni siquiera llego a notar, y saltó a la pendiente, deslizándose sobre las rocas sueltas y la hierba con habilidad, dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo, como la cola de un cometa. Cuando su rival le recibió en la arena, Afro ya no se acordaba de Shura, ni de Saga, ni mucho menos de DeathMask.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas...- Recomendó a Milo, poniéndose en guardia, con una sonrisa extraña. Los tres santos formaron un triángulo en la orilla, pero Milo solo tenía ojos para su rival preferido.

-Ni hablar! Cual seria la gracia de desearlo entonces?


	3. Tierra Batida y Agua Caliente

Escorpio y él no hablaban fuera de los entrenamientos. Milo no tenía la menor idea de nada acerca de él, y Afrodita tenía la tranquilizadora certeza de que lo poco que sabía no le gustaba. La órbita que el escorpión describía entorno a él era insultante, pero inofensiva. Afrodita sonrió de lado, y arrancó una flor silvestre de una patada de camino a los acantilados. El ruido de pasos que le seguía abandonó la escalera también y le siguió distraídamente por el sendero.

Aquello le molestaría en condiciones normales. En la condición actual, irritado tras hablar con Géminis y caminando hacia los riscos en busca de algo de paz, la intrusión producía algo más cercano a rabia asesina.

En ese hermoso día había discutido con Capricornio, de nuevo. Y con Cáncer a causa de eso. Y con el cretino de Saga por las dos peleas anteriores. Al parecer, todo el mundo tenía ideas diferentes de qué era un "daño colateral inevitable", y ninguno era flexible al respecto. Seguramente porque había pasado demasiado tiempo. Y habían sido demasiadas veces. Y a un hombre de su edad no debería afectar tanto una discusión. Y no lo hacía. Era como oír llover. En este punto era solo ruido de fondo. Pero había algo desesperado en el fondo de ellas. Algo roto. Enloquecido. Que salía como una infecció que le entristecía lentamente. Como oír llover por demasiado tiempo. Y…solo sabía que ese algo estaba fundiéndoles los sesos. A veces, sentía que era el único cuerdo de los cuatro. A veces, no era tan optimista.

En ninguno de los dos casos le sentaba bien por pasos de un chiquillo obstinado detrás suyo.

Detrás de su culo, para ser más específicos, se corrigió Piscis mentalmente, mirando sobre su hombro; no era "él" lo que Milo andaba siguiendo, precisamente… Suspiró, concentrando los restos de su paciencia, que sospechaba iba a necesitar, y se detuvo. Mejor ser alcanzado pronto y lidiar con el asunto rápido.

Milo surgió desde detrás de una curva del camino apenas Piscis se hubo detenido, y le saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan falsamente casual que no contaba ni como mentira. El sueco subió y bajó la barbilla levemente a modo de saludo, y Milo sacudió la mano, como quien no se esperaba el encuentro. Lo poco de mentira que tenía el gesto desapareció ante la mirada cínica del sueco. Escorpio se deshizo del artificio sin vergüenza y sin problema, casi complacido con la astucia de su compañero. "Con tener una presa difícil" sería más exacto. Afrodita leyó eso sin problemas, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no partirle la cara.

-Hey! Dando un paseo?

-Aham…Esperaba estar solo- Respondió Piscis, cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

-No viniste a entrenar hoy-protestó el otro, dándole un codazo que amenazó con quitarle al sueco su atesorado mal humor. Afrodita dio un paso lateral para poner distancia de nuevo.

-Tenía cosas importantes que atender.

-¿No las tenemos todos?-Piscis cabeceó, con un gesto que podía significar cualquier cosa-Acabaré en baja forma, y pesará en tu conciencia. Solo digo eso.

-Iré mañana. Supongo que nos veremos allí…

El mar le calmaba, pero no tanto como para que sus sienes dejaran de palpitar, como para que dejara de darle vueltas el estómago. En especial no este mar. Lo odiaba. Cálido como una sopa, pegajoso, y dócil, estúpidamente dócil. Odiaba la salubridad del aire que se pegaba a todo, la peste a algas en putrefacción, la forma en que todo y todos eran manos largas que trataban de pegarse y hacerte olvidar dónde empezabas tú y terminaban ellos. Predecible y estúpido, pero aún así..tenía que admitir que era mejor que nada. La brisa cálida podía agradecerse en las noches frías.

Afrodita dirigió una mirada impaciente a su compañero en busca de signos de que iba a marcharse. No vio ninguno. Solo luz dorada y débil rebotando sobre el griego,sobre la tierra marrón y rojiza. Piscis admitió que el griego hacía juego con el lugar perfectamente. Tenía las líneas de la arenisca de los riscos, con sus bordes claros sin punta; el color de la tierra batida y de la hierba seca y del agua turbia, la cualidad pegajosa del aire y excesivamente cálida del agua. Milo parecía hecho del paisaje más que solo criado en él. Afrodita sonrió sin humor, imaginando su historia de creación a partir del barro salado que estaban pisando. De eso estaba hecho el espartano. Tierra batida y agua caliente. Y sal. Y fósforo. Lleno de trozos de alga que olían demasiado fuerte. Imposible de limpiar de los zapatos.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí, Piscis?

-A veces- Parece que no tendría suerte. Ni tenía ánimos ni para ser ingenioso. Si Escorpio no se marchaba, sería él quien tendría que irse. De vuelta a su jaula de rosas, probablemente. La idea le ahogaba, pero nadie podía seguirle allí- Hey. Te veo mañana.

Se dio la vuelta tras el intento de despedida, emprendiendo la marcha de vuelta a su templo. Milo le siguió, poniéndose a andar a su lado, con la misma sonrisa de estar planetándose un reto estampada en la cara.

-Creo que te iré contigo.

Afrodita sintió pequeños espasmos de frustración en los dedos, pero se obligó a controlarse, tomando una discreta bocanada de aire con sal y peste a algas. Las sienes aún le palpitaban del último intento de razonar con Saga...Con la parte de Saga que fuera. No por la frustración de no saber qué hacer, era...Ni siquiera recordaba de qué habían hablado. Solo recordaba la horrible sensación de que el patriarca tenía razón en algún sentido que él no lograba entender…

-No estás de muy buen humor últimamente, verdad?

-No me gusta el verano.

...Y el maldito calor no ayudaba a nadie. Odiaba el color. Odiaba Grecia. Le dolía la cabeza como si tuviera un demonio dentro. Tenía el estómago revuelto y unas ganas terribles de mandarlo todo a la mierda. Una pelea con otro santo no iba a arreglar nada, se recordó. Ya estaban bastante divididos...rotos, quizás.

-¿Cómo es Suecia?- Si no conociera el camino tan bien, Afrodita se habría tropezado.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Como es?- repitió Milo, con cara de inocencia.-Nunca he estado, he oído que es un lugar interesante... ¿Es muy distinto a esto?

-...,Más frío-Respondió Afrodita con prudencia, alarmas saltando por todo su cerebro. Milo se estiró, y fingió encontrar esa respuesta de lo más interesante.

_Oh! Ya veo! Interesante!- "En serio…?"-Llueve mucho?

-Bastante…Oye, Milo...

-Hm...Cómo es la gente?

-Callada. Muy callada.

-Oh, sois todos iguales entonces!

Milo se rió ante la indirecta, como si hubiera sido una broma. Afrodita sacudió la cabeza, y apretó un poco el paso, acariciando el borde puntiagudo del paquete de tabaco que tenía en el bolsillo.

-He oído que lo echas mucho de menos.

-...Es…-Se olvidó de caminar por un segundo. Solo por uno. Se olvido de que llevaba prisa. Y un poquito de respirar- A veces.

Una pelea con otro santo no iba a arreglar nada, se recordó. Y volvió a avanzar. La sal se pegaba a su boca, dándole gusto a sudor. Las olas lanzaban partículas tibias contra ellos.

-Nostalgia, eh? A Alde tambien le pasa. No se por que no volveis mas a menudo!

El griego no se rindió ante el silencio, por supuesto.

-Me gustaría verlo algún día. Los fiordos y..esas cosas

-Noruega es mejor para eso.

-Bueno, pero Suecia también tiene. No?

-Noruega sigue siendo mejor para eso.

-Oh...La gente canta por ahí haciendo esa especie de gorgoritos, no? Tú sabes hacerlo?

-Eso es Suiza…

-Oh! Chocolate entonces?

-...Eso también es Suiza…

-Oh! Bueno! Pero está cerca!

-...No...

El silencio duró un par de amabilidad de Milo empezaba a recordar a la de un vendedor de seguros.

-Bueno, al menos puedes visitarlo cuando vas a entrenar, no?

-No entreno en Suecia…

-Oh! Groenlandia no es parte de Suecia?

-...

-Hey! Se me acaba de ocurrir! Por qué no te acompaño la próxima vez que vayas?

-...

La pantomima continuó meses. Milo parecía encontrar Suecia como el sitio más fascinante de la tierra, si se ignora el pequeño detalle de lo confundía con Noruega la mitad de las veces, y con Groenlandia la otra mitad. Pasaron a hablarse aún menos que antes, si estaba en el poder de Afrodita evitarlo. Pasaron incluso a verse menos a menudo en el coliseo, todo por evitar los monólogos a los que le sometía el griego camino a las duchas, y que hasta a él tenían que aburrirle! Piscis mantenía la paciencia, aunque no la cortesía. Si aquello era un plan, era uno realmente estúpido. Uno que no habría funcionado nunca. Salvo por un golpe de suerte. De suerte y de la paranoia de Saga.

Saga. Saga sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, aunque no aclaraba qué. Espiaba a sus huestes con más intensidad que nunca, mostrando una debilidad con ese nerviosismo que ponía a sus tres soldados más cercanos en guardia, por decir un eufemismo. Los quería cerca a los tres. En todo momento. En el Santuario o en misiones. Cerca. No confiaba en nadie más. No les permitía abandonar el lugar hasta que no estaban al final de su cuerda y a punto de estallar en la cara de la Diosa y de todo el maldito lugar como las bombas humanas que eran. Y esa vez no había sido una excepción. El aviso había llegado en forma de cráter de kilómetro y medio de radio en la costa norte. Una conversación entre DeathMask y Afrodita que se había ido de las manos..

En el coliseo, una semana más tarde, bajo el maldito sol de aquel maldito agujero, Afrodita trataba de distraerse golpeando a una de sus muchas fuentes de frustración. Solo un día más. Odiaba dejar a Shura solo controlando a ese par de animales, pero la preocupación por su propia cordura dañaba su capacidad para preocuparse por nadie más. Condenado Julio. Odiaba el calor. Odiaba el sudor y el mar que sabía a sudor y tenía temperatura de sudor y todo el maldito sitio. Y odiaba a Milo, ya que hablábamos de ello. La líbido y orgullo de este Milo y de todos los Milos del planeta que tenían la buena costumbre de seguirle. Pero odiaba a este Milo específico, que solía ser una buena fuente de desahogo y ahora era simplemente otro maldito problema. En algún punto de la furia y la irritación el griego rompió las reglas de la práctica. Pulverizó la barrera del sonido y envió luz en todas direcciones.. Piscis sintió sabor metálico en la boca, y sal, y arena, y aquellos e combinó con todo lo demás, y algo hizo click, y esta vez no pudo contener las ganas de romperle la cara a alguien, de golpearles hasta que gritaran más fuerte de lo que gritaban los monstruos en su cabeza...solo pudo retorcerlas. Paladeando su sangre decidió mandar todo al demonio.

El mocoso quería jugar con fuego? Muy bien. ¿Por qué no? Iba a sacarse a ese chiquillo de encima definitivamente, e iba a reirse mucho entre medias.

-Sabes? He cambiado de idea. Puedes venir conmigo a Suecia, si todavía te interesa...


	4. Dos Billetes De Avión

El intento de presa se le escurre por el sudor de ambos. Afrodita le dio la vuelta, escapando de su agarre antes de que pudiera cerrarlo siquiera, y le aplastó contra el suelo, pero no pudo retenerlo allí. Milo se retorció hasta librarse. Cuando el pez dorado perdido el poco agarre que tenía en las muñecas de su rival, tuvo que recular y saltar hacia atrás para evitar un buen golpe. El público coreaba, encantado, como siempre, cuando las prácticas entre dorados tomaban días. Piscis esperaba su ataque a distancia prudencial. Milo lo miró desde el suelo, y sonrió.

Se levantó con parsimonia, sacudiéndose la tierra y dándose tiempo para disfrutar la vista. Su líbido enviaba fuertes señales de aprobación. Sudando bajo el sol de Grecia, con el torso descubierto y el cabello pegado a la cara, Afrodita era un espectáculo. ¡El tipo podía ser un imbécil pero era una delicia verlo, cuando tenía la boca cerrada! Cerrada, o entreabierta, respirando rápidamente aire, sal y polvo.

-Listo?

-Cuando quieras.

Que esa imagen le atraía no era nuevo. Escorpio había estado estudiando la posibilidad con bastante más seriedad de la habitual últimamente. De hecho, estaba empezando a planear seriamente en cómo conseguirlo y cada pequeña gota de sudor que resbalaba sobre los músculos perfectos y elásticos de su compañero solo le daba más motivos.

Hecho de azul y amarillo frío, blanco y sonrosado por el ejercicio, el cuerpo de Piscis contrastaba contra el fondo marrón y naranja que eran los espectadores como un recorte de otro mundo, mal pegado en este. Su respiración silenciosa y suave aun cuando estaba agitada, su forma fluida de moverse aún cuando estaba cansado, su voz susurrante aún cuando discutía, chocaban contra el jaleo de gritos y abrazos y codazos y vozarrones que llegaba desde las gradas.

Milo sonrió y embistió. Afrodita saltó a un lado con elegancia, sin mover la tierra a sus pies, haciendo nada en particular distinto de lo que Milo haría, y haciendo todo distinto, a la vez. Milo sonrió y esquivó el contraataque en una nube de polvo y ruido. Se rió por la euforia de la pelea, y los espectadores se rieron, y los pájaros se rieron, y Afrodita solo sonrió en silencio. A Milo le agradaba aquello. Le agradaba que Piscis desentonara tanto, que estuviera construido del paisaje y los sonidos y los colores equivocados. Le daba a su proyecto un aire de de exclusividad, y él quería presumir de haber tenido esa rareza entre las manos. Y para ser honestos, la altivez del sueco solo hacía la idea de meterle la polla en la boca mucho más placentera.

Lo había dado por perdido hacía tiempo, cuando era un crío, pero ahora nueva información había llegado a sus oídos. Al parecer, el pez podía ser relativamente liberal con sus afectos, cuando estaba lo bastante lejos del santuario. Había sido un rumor fácil de confirmar. Las mujeres lo contaban enseguida, en cualquier plaza de mercado. Los hombres eran más discretos, posiblemente por la cuenta que les traía, pero al final también se sabía. Escorpio esperaba de corazón que todo aquello fuera cierto…

Los fracasos de los últimos meses no daban mucho lugar a la esperanza, pero Milo no se rendía. Había averiguado que el problema era el Santuario. Había averiguado que el pez era mucho menos esquivo cuando no estaba en Atenas. Eso lo explicaba todo, y podía resolverse con un plan muy sencillo….

-Te estás volviendo lento!.

-Intentaba darte margen

...Su plan tenía pequeños...inconvenientes. Para empezar, tendría que ser simpático con el cretino del pez hasta conseguir una invitación para ir de permiso al norte con él. Eso estaba siendo bastante malo. Y una vez lo consiguiera, posiblemente tendría que soportar a Piscis e interactuar con él durante al menos un par de semanas...No tenía muy claro qué esperar de ese tiempo. Sabía que el pez era altanero. Más allá eso solo tenía recuerdos viejos y contradictorios de cuando eran muchachos…

Sonrió de medio lado, y volvió a mirar el cuerpo frente a él, encendido por el ejercicio, rápido y fuerte y oh iba a quedar tan bien retorciéndose debajo de él! Al demonio!

Quizás tuviera que tragar un par de sapos y tolerar aires de estrella malcriada...Eso sería humillante, pero ya se las cobraría. Pensaba devolver cada ofensa que tuviera que callarse, con creces, cuando lo tuviera en la cama. Tenía planes muy exactos al respecto. Esa boquita silenciosa le iba a suplicar a gritos que se la clavaran...si señor. Eso claramente compensaba...

Que tan malo podía ser? Además, el pez era reservado, a cambio de que no hablara de más cuando volvieran lo tendría comiendo en la palma de la mano.

Tras el entrenamiento le siguió a las duchas, entablando la conversación habitual. Piscis le miró de reojo como si fuera un grano en la cara del mundo, y le esquivó sin disimulo. No importaba. Ya se las pagaría.

Milo repitió la rutina tras el combate del día siguiente. Y tras el siguiente, y se cruzó casualmente con él en la escalera. Y a la semana siguiente. Y después de esa también. Cualquiera menos testarudo que escorpio habría comprendido que aquello no estaba saliendo bien. Incluso Milo tenía que admitir que su esperanza se sostenía a base de voluntad.

Esa tarde el sol hacía hervir el suelo de nuevo y Piscis atacaba de una forma mucho más caótica de la acostumbrada a Milo se le olvidaron las normas y encendió su cosmo en reacción, dejando atrás la velocidad humana.

Hubo una nube de polvo. Desde el otro del rastro de arena que su rodilla había dejado en el suelo el sueco sonrió, una sonrisa afilada que cualquier otro habría entendido como la señal de peligro que era, y se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la boca partida.

-¿Sabes qué?- Dijo incorporándose, chupando la sangre que salía de su labio, con actitud casual- He cambiado de idea. Puedes venir conmigo a Suecia, si aún te interesa...Salgo mañana. Puedes hacer las maletas…si tanta ilusión te hace.

Milo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Balbució una aceptación, atragantándose con su propio ego descontrolado, y observó el trasero del sueco que se marchaba hacia los doce templos, como quien mira un juguete nuevo.

Para la hora de partida, a la madrugada siguiente Escorpio había tenido una noche entera para fantasear. Tenía una recopilación de imágenes explícitas en su cabeza, y se sentía preparado para aguantar toda la altanería, prepotencia y estupidez general que hiciera falta a cambio de verlas volverse realidad. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para que Piscis le resultara...divertido, interesante, educado, y completamente adorable.

No se dio cuenta del problema en que se había metido al principio.

Cuando Afrodita pasó a buscarle a su templo tenía la cabeza estaba alta, como siempre, y sus ojos entornados seguían mirando al resto como si fueran algún repugnante insecto que debía mantener a seis metros de distancia.

Mientras abandonaban Atenas el aire tenía la misma tensión que precedía a sus enfrentamientos. Afrodita no le dirigió la palabra, cargaba su maleta sobre el hombro y miraba al suelo, distraído por algo más. Milo se obligó a sonreir amable a aquel pedazo de idiota, alimentado por la recompensa que esperaba conseguir. Todo era como había esperado, hasta entonces. Mientras esperaban en el aeropuerto, rodeados de ruido y gente, el evitaba los grupos de civiles, hablaba lo menos posible y se pegaba a las paredes con cara de pocos amigos, como si temiera algún contagio. Las expectativas de Milo no se derrumbaron hasta que se sentaron en el avión. Piscis se dejó caer en el asiento. Exhaló, y de pronto todo él pareció desinflarse: su cuerpo, sus ojos, su gesto, su voz, su altanería, su sarcasmo, la tensión eléctrica en aire, y otras dos mil cosas sólidas que Milo no sabía ni que existían, pero que escuchó colapsar. Todo desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido. Afrodita apoyó la frente contra la ventanilla, y sonrió a la pista de despegue sin verla siquiera. Una sonrisa pequeñita y débil. Por un instante su rostro se relajó, y dejó ver la mirada más melancólica del mundo.

-Podríamos haber ido andando. Lo se- Se ¿excusó? el sueco, a través de esa pequeña sonrisa. Seguía mirando las de despegue por la ventanilla, pero su voz era amistosa y cercana. Milo no tuvo la menor sensación de que no le estuviera prestando toda su atención a él- Pero me gustan los aviones. Es una costumbre... Espero que no te moleste...

El griego tartamudeó un collage de palabras seguras y palabras tímidas. Algo que deçia "No, en absoluto", peor que sonaba a cualquier otra cosa. No se había esperado eso. No se lo había esperado en absoluto...Y fue solo el principio.

Por su parte, Piscis cerró los ojos, y se concentró en las sensaciones. Sintió la descompresión de la cabina como si se estuviera aplicando directamente a su cerebro. La falsa libertad le corrió por las venas, sedándole, dejándole como un muñeco de trapo a medida que la tensión le abandonaba. Entornó los ojos, complacido, agarrándose a la sensación lo mejor que pudo. No seguía molesto con Milo. Realmente alejarse un poco de Santuario le ponía de buen humor, y devolvía las cosas al tamaño e importancia que realmente tenían. No recordaba bien qué pensaba hacer con el chico, o mejor dicho, lo recordaba, pero no sentía animadversión al respecto. Quizás no sería tan malo tener compañía. Quizás había juzgado a Escorpio demasiado rápido. Quizás lo había malinterpretado. Quizás el griego no quería meterse en su cama simplemente, sino que intentaba ser amistoso con el resto de la orden. Quizás simplemente lo pasara bien.

-¿Has volado alguna vez?- Preguntó, curioso.  
-N...No, Nunca lo había necesitado...- Milo miró de lado. Afrodita le sonrió en respuesta, entre dulce y enigmático. Y triste. Por qué estaba triste?

-Cámbiame el sitio entonces!- indicó, incorporándose en el asiento- Ver las nubes te gustará.


	5. El Mar del Norte

-No. No vamos a ir hasta allí. Punto

-¡Oh, venga ya Afro! ¡Sé nadar de sobra!

-No lo bastante bien

-He nadado en tormentas y no he tenido ningún problema! ¿Qué va a pasar aquí?

-En el Mediterráneo. Esto es el Báltico. No es lo mismo.

Milo sacudió la cabeza, riéndose, aunque, para ser sinceros, estaba bastante más irritado de lo que quería admitir. No soportaba cuando Piscis se ponía a hacer de padre. No solo porque nunca había tenido padre y no pensaba empezar ahora, sino que la relación a la que aspiraba con su compañero se volvía muy incómoda si se metía el concepto de paternidad en ella, en cualquiera de sus formas. Aunque sobre esas aspiraciones...empezaba a sospechar seriamente que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero era demasiado testarudo como para admitirlo.

Sacudió la cabeza bajo el sol débil del norte, y trató de concentrarse en la parte graciosa del asunto, para recuperar su buen humor. Tras ellos, el pequeño pueblo pesquero se recogía, listo para fingir que era de noche, aún cuando el sol seguía en el cielo y no tenía ningún plan de irse.

-¿Sabes que me dijeron lo mismo allí abajo?Los que vivís en esta costa sois unos paranoicos.

-Eso es porque, los que vivimos aquí sabemos de **qué rayos** estamos hablando- Piscis chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. Quizás algo frustrado de más para lo que ameritaba la situación, para ser honestos

-¡Es un charco, no un monstruo!

\- Mira, la última vez que tuve esta conversación con alguien, me encontré arrastrándolo fuera del agua, inconsciente, al día siguiente.

-Bueno, eso es porque Cáncer es un imbécil, yo no lo soy

Afrodita levantó una ceja con duda, medio en serio medio en broma. Milo suspiró, incómodo con la conversación. Había empezado como una propuesta inocente sobre nadar a una isla cercana (para estándares de un santo) al final de un día excelente, y estaba convirtiéndose en una fila de frustraciones que amenazaba con sacar lo peor de ambos. Había sido un día genial en que Piscis había lucido la hilaridad ligera y la conversación rápida que a Escorpio tanto le gustaba. Afrodita se había ido relajando a medida que el día avanzaba, más tranquilo y más guapo que nunca, y Milo habría jurado que estaba empezando a llegar a alguna parte con él, pero según se acercaba la noche algo hizo click en el cerebro del sueco, y le hizo regresar a su humor distante y monosilábico. Milo había propuesto esta carrera para intentar alegrarle el ánimo de nuevo. El plan no había salido demasiado bien, la negativa de Piscis y los motivos que dio se habían convertido en una cuestión de honor, y eso con Milo nunca era bueno.

Quería ganar esa pelea, no tanto por ganarla como por acabarla. Se estaba sintiendo frustrado, lo que no era raro, pero su compañero se estaba enfadando también, y eso sí era más atípico. Lo bastante atípico como para empujar a milo a fingir buen humor de nuevo y dejar su orgullo a un lado...muy moderadamente. Seguía negándose a que le dijeran que se iba a ahogar en un charco.

\- Es solo un mar interior Afro, es igual que el Mediterráneo, solo que más frío. Ni siquiera hay viento ¡Vamos al agua!¡Está tranquila!

Piscis negó con la cabeza y le agarró el brazo, con aire decepcionado. Se fiaba de su propia capacidad para sobrevivir al mar si se embravecía, pero de la de Milo, no demasiado. Solo sabía nadar de una manera, fuerte y directa, no podía lidiar con la variedad de retorcidas situaciones que el monstruo azul podría lanzar en su dirección.

-No lo está nunca, y si lo estuviera, no lo sabríamos desde fuera. Hay corrientes muy fuertes bajo la superficie que salen de la nada, hay remolinos, y es más profundo de lo que parece.

-¡Venga!, ¡vamos! ¡De esos hay en todos…

-He dicho que no. Si mueres como un imbécil, que no sea culpa mía.

Escorpio suspiró, decidido a dejarlo estar, y sonrió a su compañero. Se preguntaba por qué parecía siempre tan preocupado por nada en concreto. Tenían las mismas responsabilidades como Santos, ¿no era cierto? Piscis y sus compañeros dos actuaban como si tuvieran el doble. Discutir era una estupidez. Estaban en pleno verano, el sol brillaba sobre el mar, y el paisaje era tan abierto y acogedor que aligeraba el alma. Si alguien en el mundo podía apreciar esa belleza, ese debería ser Piscis. Milo no se creía que no la viera..

Quizás le hacía falta un empujoncito; estaba seguro de que eso aligeraría el humor del sueco.

Se estiró, y aspiró el aire fresco, calmado. Sus buenos y malos humores iban y venían rápido. Afrodita pensó en la superficie rizada del Mediterráneo al verle sonreír así, cuando parecía a punto de atacar en el instante anterior, de cambios rápidos, brillante, transparente, y honesto. Bajó la vista al suelo.

-Vamos, Afrodita. Mira todo esto. Está tranquilo, el agua es clara. Tiene el color de tus ojos, no e spor jugar a poeta- a ver si Piscis se daba por aludido, porque no era la primera indirecta que le lanzaba esa tarde, y oye, no había manera…Ni un sí, ni un no; empezaba a pensar si tendría que recurrir a una pancarta para conseguir que le entendieran- ¡Míralo! ¡Es una belleza! ¿A quién le importa nada más? ¿Qué puede esconderse ahí debajo?

Llevado por su propio buen humor, Milo estaba convencido de que cualquiera del mundo estaría de acuerdo con él. La vista era simplemente fantástica. Azul cielo, Azul mar. Arena y luz blanca resbalando entre las olas rizadas...Notó una palmada en el hombro, peor no con la energía que esperaba, y un suspiro algo extraño.

-Si piensas así, me temo que todo esto no va a poder llegar muy lejos- Cuando se quiso dar al vuelta, Afrodita ya estaba de espaldas a él, alejándose.

-¿?, ¡Hey!, ¡Espera!- ¿Seguían hablando del agua?¿habían estado hablando de ella, en algún momento?-¡Qué rayos te pasa ahora?

El sueco hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, sin darse la vuelta, dando a entender a su compañero que podía calmarse. Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero algo no acababa de encajar en ella. Se había dejado llevar, otra vez; se había equivocado con Escorpio. Eso dolía, pero no podía decir que no se lo mereciera.

-No pasa nada, Milo. No te preocupes. No significa que no podamos divertirnos un rato. Te espero en el pueblo, tú nada, si te da la gana, solo...no te adentres demasiado.


	6. De Costa a Costa

-Wow. Eso fue...nuevo. Es decir...wow. Muy...Nuevo. No suelo...Es decir. No está mal. Fue…

-¿Nuevo?- Afrodita recibió un codazo y sonrió- Te dije que te gustaría

-La verdad, esperaba que fuera más...eh..

-¿Incómodo?-Piscis sacudió la cabeza a los lados, despacio, y sonrió con malicia para sí- la verdad tardaste muy poco-Milo se rió, recordando la sensación, y las olas de placer erizándole la piel. No solía pensar en sí mismo como alguien que disfrutara según que dosis de indefensión, pero estaba gratamente sorprendido con la experiencia

-Si te digo la verdad, no esperaba eso de tí. Nada de esto, realmente, especialmente...bueno, y menos que fueras tan…-Milo, por su parte, no se acababa de creer aún lo que había pasado; nada de ello, pero estaba encantado con los resultados. Se levantó, algo incómodo por la falta de costumbre de su cuerpo, mientras Afrodita se recostaba sobre un codo y le observaba con descaro a la luz del eterno sol del verano sueco

-No sigas por ahí. No te tengo por idiota, y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así.

Si quieres decirme un cumplido, piensa en cualquier otra cosa.

El hombre que buscaba una cajetilla de cigarros, dirigiéndose miradas esporádicas al cuerpo del griego, estaba universalmente reconocido en Santuario como el mejor premio posible, y él lo había ganado. Podía considerarse un individuo con suerte. Y, desde luego, su premio parecía tan complacido con la experiencia como estaba él mismo, aunque hiciera por no comentarlo. Eso era un nuevo escalofrío de placer para su ego. Se estiró frente a la ventana, con el cosquilleo del último orgasmo aún acariciándole cada músculo del cuerpo. Lo que había olvidado en algún punto de las sábanas era que Afrodita tenía,además de un cuerpo magnífico, la capacidad de comportarse como un reverendo imbécil cuando así lo decidía.

-Hey, no pretendía ofender. Es solo, que, ya sabes, asumía que..

-En serio. Cállate-La llamita nació y murió varias veces, antes de decidirse a prender el cigarro que Piscis sostenía entre los labios- Tu tampoco fuiste lo que me esperaba, precisamente

Suspiró, molesto, y lo dejó correr. El sexo le había dejado demasiado feliz como para enfadarse ahora. Se inclinó sobre el cristal de la ventana, y observó a su compañero echar hilillos de humo, con media espalda recostada contra la mesilla, y la otra media sobre la almohada.

-Agotaste toda la amabilidad de la tarde mientras me follabas, o algo así?

-Puede. La puerta está ahí, si te molesta, pero hace bastante frío.

-No sabía que fumaras.

-Solo a veces

-¿Ocasión especial?

-Algo así. Hoy estás de estreno. Medio estreno, al menos. Es una ocasión especial- Milo torció el gesto, tratando de tomarse bien la broma de mal gusto. En otro, no se habría molestado, peor viniendo de Piscis era difícil creer que un desliz de mal gusto pudiera ser un accidente-No me mires así. Tú ya puedes poner una cruz en tu lista o lo que sea que hagas, no voy a meterme en eso.

-Mira, Piscis..no es fácil ponerme de mal humor justo después de correrme, pero tú estás yendo por el camino correcto.

Afrodita recapacitó un segundo, y decidió bajar el tono un poco. Fue una decisión, trabajosa y consciente. Milo pudo oír los ruidos de engranajes y motores trabajando en el interior de ese cerebro, y tuvo ganas de tirarle algo a la cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre acababa rodeado de idiotas que pensaban demasiado? "Decidir" tratar a alguien como a un ser humano no debería ser un asunto a calcular con balanzas midiendo consecuencias y opciones, pistones subiendo y cerrando puerta,s interruptores haciendo click click en el silencio de la habitación...Milo giró los ojos en las cuencas, sin creérselo del todo.

-Tienes razón. Disculpa- La disculpa más vacía del universo. Quizás. O quizás no. Iba envuelta en un gesto amable que había borrado la arrogancia de un golpe. Parecía sincero, pero no puede haber mucho de sincero en el borrado instantáneo de la arrogancia, o de anda en general. Milo habría jurado que era su rostro real. Quizás. O quizás no lo era. Nunca se sabía con el sueco, y por un momento Milo se preguntó en qué demonios estaba pensando.

-Me molesta el humo

-Puedes abrir la ventana

-¿Quieres que me congele?

-A mi no me molesta el humo.

La noche no había estado nada mal, la mañana le estaba recordando por qué aquello no valía la pena, a marchas forzadas. El viaje había sido agradable, Suecia era interesante. Los paisajes habían sido preciosos. Tenía fotos y anécdotas que contar, lo sabio era rehacer las maletas, poner una cruz en el mapa como había dicho Afrodita, y volverse a casa. Afrodita parecía el tipo de persona que está bien tener a un telefonazo de distancia, pero no más cerca de eso; los distingues porque son los que, cuando te abres un poco a ellos, como había hecho él, te dan una patada en el estómago. Y sin embargo, ni siquiera bajo esos ojos escrutadores se animaba a hacerlo, no del todo. Suspiró, mirando al mar a través de la ventana. Al menos, podría presumir del encuentro vuelta a Atenas, eso no se lo quitaba nadie. No entendía por qué le quedaba ese sabor tan amargo en la boca.

-Eres extraño, Piscis. Muy extraño. A veces me parece tierno. Otras veces me da ganas de partirte la cara.- el aludido se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, acomodándose sin signos de tener prisa por salir de la cama, y echando humo tranquilamente.

-Entiendo ¿Y qué va a ser hoy? Es por vestirme, si va a haber pelea.

-¿Tienes prisa por averiguarlo?

-Preguntaba por educación- Milo gruñó, y volvió a mriar por la buen humro se esfumaba deprisa, no conseguía recordar por qué exactamente se había esforzado tanto por estar allí, y empezaba a sospechar si los buenso ratos de los dáis anteriore,s los buenos ratos con Afrodita en general, eran simplemente eventos casuales.

-No estoy seguro, todavía.

-Si te gusta la esquizofrenia, creo que se de alguien que te va a encantar

-¿Decías?

-Nada- respondió Afrodita, echando una nube de humo, y extendiendole el paquete de cigarros a Milo. Saga, y el trabajo, y el caos que tenían todos encima sin saberlo no le dejaban en paz jamás; siempre estaban en su cabeza, como un ruido de fondo- Pensaba en alto. ¿Quieres uno?

-Te he dicho que me molesta el humo, imbécil. ¿No estabas escuchando?- Afrodita se encogió de hombros

-No tenemos mucho más que decir.

Milo miró el paquete que se retiraba, luego siguió la mano que lo sujetaba hasta clavar la mirada inquisitiva, legendariamente intensa, en su dueño, que no pudo mantenerse tan indiferente como le hubiera gustado, pero consiguió fingirlo con bastante habilidad. Afrodita reaccionó veloz a la amenaza contra su cubierta y escapó como si fuera un calamar: exhaló una bocanada de humo densa que le cubrió el rostro y le permitió cerrar las grietas que pudiera haber abierto la mirada ardiente de Escorpio. Cuando el humos e disipó piscis se había dignado a levantarse, y se estiraba dándole la espalda.

Milo se preguntó si todo ese desdén le afectaba especialmente aquella mañana porque nunca se había fiado para tomar esa posición con nadie más, o si Afrodita era sencillamente un genio haciendo sentir inferior al resto. De la gloria y los susurros a sentir que le habían dejado caer al pavimento y le habían meado encima antes de irse, excelente, y sin embargo no se iba, porque por cada trocito humano que quería encogerse y salir de allí, había otro trocito escorpiano que quería partirle a Piscis esa preciosa boca, y luego meterle la polla hasta la garganta, a evr si seguía haciendo comentarios chistosos, y por cada dos de esos había...no sabía describirlo, orgullo, seguramente, o rabia por no comprender, quizás alguna otra cosa, quizás el hecho de que aquel amargo se sintiera tan fuera de lugar. Lanzó un zapato contra la puerta del baño y la cerró en las narices de Piscis, que se giró con un gesto ligeramente molesto, como si le preguntara qué edad tenía y donde se había dejado escondidos los pañales

-Ayer, me enseñaste el jodido sitio como si te importara algo, comiste marisco sin manos, solo por hacerme reir, te pusiste un tomate en la nariz, y me reí hasta caerme, contigo. Ahora eres un imbécil. Hace dos horas me has derretido y hecho pegar alaridos, y me dijiste...mira, no quiero ni acordarme, ¿vale?. Y antes de eso, en la playa, sonabas como mi padre, y después como un acertijo con patas, y antes de todo la vieja de los percebes me dice que eres de lo más sencillo, y después eres un tipo al que no le gustaba hablar mucho y me reía los chistes. Me tienes hasta los huevos ¿Cuál de todos eres?-Afrodita encajó la mirada furibunda del escorpión con una de total indiferencia, que enfureció más al griego, y se encogió de hombros

-No se que quieres que te conteste. Eso se le puede preguntar a todo el mundo.

Un buen intento de subterfugio, totalmente inútil contra un adversario como el que tenía. Piscis se alejó un poco de la puerta, y prestó más atención, olía una pelea, y no estaba desencaminado. La forma en que Milo se sentó a su lado parecía el principio del asalto a una muralla. La energía belicosa que el otro desprendía buyendo tan cerca de él consiguió poner a Afrodita agresivo, y menos propenso a la pacífica retirada que pensaba emprender unos momentos antes, cuando planeaba escurrirse hacia la ducha y buscaba discretamente su ropa con la vista. A fin de cuentas, esta era una invasión a SU territorio, que estaba durando demasiado, por parte de un cretino que se estaba tomando muchas más licencias y reclamando muchas más cosas de las que le había permitido.

-Quiero que me contestes, qué demonios ha pasado aquí, y de qué va todo esto, porque te estoy teniendo demasiada paciencia- Milo esperaba otra mirada furiosa, como la suya, un escudo contra su aguijón, pero se encontró un hueco azul que no pretendía enfrentarlo ni huir, pretendía ahogarlo. La voz de Afrodita bajó varios decibelios.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-respondió, con un puntito de veneno en la voz, cubriendo a Escorpio entero con su voz suave y su acento siseante, casi sin que se diera cuenta - Bueno, _amigo_. Pasó, que hace un par de meses decidiste fingir que estabas interesadísimo en visitar Suecia, porque querías meterte en mi tengo los datos de por qué, pero apostaría que te apetecía poder contarlo. Pasó, que a mi no me disgustaba del todo la idea, así que fingí creerte, te traje, y después dejé que las cosas avanzaran como te pareciera conveniente. Pasó, que te comportaste justo como pensé que harías, ninguna sorpresa, quizás algo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Y lo siguiente que va a pasar es que te vas a largar a dar una vuelta para bajar los humos, y después vas a no fastidiarme en el regreso al Santuario...¿Necesitas que te resuma cómo te follé tmabién, o eso lo recuerdas tú solo?

Los ojos de Piscis se iban embraveciendo, tiraban de Milo hacia abajo, como intentando hundirme en algún pozo negro, quitarle de enmedio, hacerle insignificante. Una sonrisa leve le adornó la mitad de la boca ante el consternado silencio de su compañero, una sonrisa que onduló sin nada que la precediera y sin dejar rastro detrás. Aquello no era normal, no del todo. Consternado por el brusco hundimiento que había salido de la nada, en medio de un día soleado, Milo comenzaba a recordar algo. Afrodita le dio la espalda, y se puso a buscar su ropa, con intención de salir de allí lo antes posible, aprovechando el momentum, y despejarse un poco. Ya se bañaría en el mar, Escorpio era capaz de entrar en la ducha tumbando la puerta cuando consiguiera juntar suficientes palabras como para formar una frase. Lo siguiente que supo era que su compañero le había agarrado del brazo mientras él se abrochaba la camisa, y le había lanzado contra la pared sin soltarle. El golpe le cortó el aire y le encendió los ojos con rabia. Su primer instinto fue devolver el golpe, pero no pudo seguirlo, los ojos de Milo, clavados en los suyos, no estaban enfadados, solo...sorprendidos. Muy sorprendidos, como si acabara de descubrir algo que había estado delante de sus narices todo el rato. Tanta alegría e ilusión por el descubrimiento que dejó a Piscis un poco descolocado.

-Estás mintiendo-dijo Milo, mientras su cara sorprendida mutaba en una sonrisa tan amplia, y tan cómplice, que volvió cualquier ataque por parte de Afrodita totalmente imposible. Y eso era una lástima, porque Piscis tenía, de pronto, muchas ganas de estar en cualquier otra parte.

-Estás mintiendo!-repitió Milo, victorioso, dejando que su compañero se sacudiera con molestia su mano de encima, con un manotazo que dejaría moratón en el brazo del griego con total seguridad- Estás mintiendo, ahora mismo, y estabas mintiendo antes.

-¿Antes cuando?-Hizo por despalzarse pero Milo le cortó el paso cada vez-¿No podría ser en cualquier caso?- Los ojos de su compañero centellearon, con astucia, no se iba a dejar enredar una segunda vez.

-Estás mintiendo, ahora- Dijo, con seguridad-No es eso lo que está pasando; no por tu parte, eso seguro. No es por eso por lo que me trajiste. No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero se que no es eso. Tampoco eres un imbecil arrogante. Y tampoco estás enfadado. No realmente, no conmigo.

La boca de Afrodita, que debería haber soltado alguna bordería o haber permanecido recta mientras el dieño procedía a hacer un agujero con forma de Milo en la pared de enfrente, se curvó en una sonrisa involuntaria. La sintió crecer, y se sintió feliz de haber sido descubierto. Feliz a su pesar. Sus ojos chispearon, con el mismo brillo cómplice que los de su compañero, incapaz de retirarse de un pulso, e incapaz de no disfrutarlo. No podía evitarlo, le gustaban las peleas, cuando llevaban a alguna parte. Milo acortó la distancia, y él le permitió hacerlo.

-Estás muy convencido. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Tus gestos no fluyen lo bastante rápido, hay algo raro debajo de ellos.

-Deja que adivine. Anoche casi te ahogas en el Báltico, ¿Verdad?

-Salí de milagro. Me sacaron desde el puerto. Fue humillante.

-Te avisé

-Y yo aprendí la lección por las malas. No es lo que parece, para nada. Pero tú ya lo sabías. Sentí tu cosmo, vigilándome.

-Debió ser tu imaginación

-Estás mintiendo. De nuevo- Afrodita sonrió más, y Milo lo tomó, acertadamente, como una invitacióm para acercarse más, casi rozando la nariz del otro con la suya, sin perder esos ojos, tan traidores y tan honestos a la vez, de vista

-Pareces muy convencido. ¿Puedo saber, por qué?

-Tus gestos no fluyen tan rápido como deberían. ¿Ves? Hay algo raro bajo la superficie- hizo un gesto con los dedos, recordando las olas solitarias que debieron alertarle por exceso de mansas

-Chico listo. No es un mal comienzo, pero no te recomiendo pasar de aquí-Le respondió Afrodita, en un susurro. Un pequeño filo en la voz informó a Milo de que esas últimas palabras tenían varios sentidos, uno muy inmediato y literal entre ellos. Escorpio apartó el rostro, y dio un paso atrás, dándole al otro hombre un poco de espacio, y librándose de una nueva corriente que no le iba a gustar.

-Te dije que puedo manejarme con ello.

-Y luego, casi te ahogas.

-Excusas. Me avisaste. No lo habrías hecho si no quisieras que me quedara cerca

-Estás extrapolando de más.

-Solo dime dónde están als corrientes que tienen que preocuparme, y las evitaré-se encogió de hombros. La risa de Afrodita fue más ligera esta vez, con un toque artificial. Se levantó, y le dio la espalda a su compañero; sacudiendo la ceniza que el cigarro había acumulado, y devolviéndolo a sus labios. Su gesto daba a entender que se sentía en control de nuevo.

-Pensé que no era eso lo que habías venido a buscar-Piscis se movió por un lado y siguió vistiéndose, Milo suspiró a través de la sonrisa, y sacudió la cabeza baja

-Joder…-siseó entre dientes-Mira, quizás...quizás tengas razón. O quizás no. Mira, solo sé que…¡Oh, venga ya!-Afrodita terminaba de abrocharse la ropa y cerrarse la chaqueta, de espaldas a él

-Tienes curiosidad. Estoy halagado, y todo eso que tengo que decir ahora, pero, sin ofender Milo, como motivo...que te jodan- Milo se escurrió y se puso en el campo de vista del sueco, quisiera él o no. un pequeño espasmo en el gesto tranquilo de su compañero le avisó que estaba jugando con fuego, pero, como era de esperar, le traía sin cuidado.

-Dime qué te preocupa, simplemente, y no me meteré en eso

-Te he dicho que no es tan sencillo. Mantente en tus asuntos, Milo. Resultas más tierno así- Milo meditó un instante, con la vista fija en su compañero. Afrodita se retiró de nuevo a una zona desocupada de la habitación. Tanta cercanía le ahogaba. ¿Por qué los sureños no podían discutir a un metro de distancia, como la gente civilizada? Miró a su compañero, para comprobar si podía simplemente salir por la puerta de una maldita vez, o si tendría que sacudirle primero. Vio a milo bajar los hombros, y por un maravilloso momento, pensó que el alacrán se había rendido.

Su compañero le miró, se encogió de hombros, y agarró un abrigo cualquiera de la silla, ganándole la puerta

-Como quieras. Iré a preguntar a la gente del pueblo entonces.

-¡¿QUE?!-Piscis se levantó tan rápido como se había caído al suelo. Esta vez fue Milo el que se carcajeó mientras su espalda se chocaba contra la pared, según le arrancaban de la puerta

-¿Por qué no? Conocen el tema..¿no?

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-¿Asustado, Piscis?

-Responde a la pregunta, ¿Estás loco? Porque ya tengo suficientes de vosotros-intentó bromear consigo mismo, para bajar su estado de nervios. Por la dignidad perdida ya no había nada que hacer.

-Dijiste que ellos conocían el paisaje. Si no quieres hablarme tú sobre él...bueno, creo que tendré que preguntarle…-Milo puso carita de inocencia, y su compañero no supo si darle un beso o un guantazo; Milo podía estarse riendo pero él se sentía acorralado, y no le hacía ninguna gracia-Venga, el santo de oro local, deben estar encantados de hablar de ello.

-No saben que soy un santo.

-¿No? Vaya, que..interesante. ¿Y por qué no, si puedo preguntar?

Afrodita se sorprendió repasando las distitnas formas que tenía de matar a escorpio, no tan en broma como habría creído. Bufó, y bajó la cabeza, retirando la mano que tenía sobre el pecho de Milo para mantenerle en su sitio. Si necesitaba la colaboración del griego, quizás debía empezar por dejarle respirar

-¿acorralado?

Piscis no se molestó en negarlo, estaba bastante acostumrbado a tratar con gente de métodos cuestionables, incluído él mismo, y esperaba algún tipo de chantaje directo, por eso no se retiró cuando Milo le tomó la cadera con las manos. Fue el único motivo. Aunque, para ser un caso de extorsión, la sonrisa honesta le confundía un poco

\- Creo que te has olvidado de algo, Afro-Susurró Escorpio, acercándose a su oído-Si no me han informado mal, el que casi se ahoga en el Mediterráneo la primera vez que estuvo en Grecia, fuiste tú.

La tensión del sueco se deshizo en una risa suave, que le desconcertó a él mismo. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, pero tan pertinente, que no podía enfadarse. Relajó el cuerpo, dejándose sacudir por la risa y el alivio de una derrota que estaba deseando, y rodeó la cintura de Milo con las manos, impidiéndole soltarle a él la cadera, ya de paso. Aquella ocasión...no había sido un accidente, no del todo, pero...quizás la metáfora era más adecuada por eso. Quizás esto tampoco lo fue,

-Es persistente. Si agarra algo, no lo suelta. Y cambia demasiado rápido-Concedió Afrodita, casi contra los labios del griego, luchando por no revolverse y estropearlo todo, por mantener bajo control los recuerdos, los presentes, los problemas, y las ganas de salir de allí. Se sentía menos capaz de quedarse a cada maldito segundo.

-Pero es honesto-Susurró su compañero, antes de cerrar un beso suave- Hace lo que dice que hará. Siempre puedes confiar en eso.

-No tienes la menor idea de dónde te estás metiendo, Milo- el aludido sonrió, y volvió a colarse en el campo visual de Piscis

-No. Y tú tampoco- Piscis sacudió la cabeza, Milo se preparó para un remolino, y lo obtuvo, en una dirección inesperada. El sueco abrió la puerta con brusquedad y le indicó que saliera, con un gesto impaciente de la cabeza

-Ven. Quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿Voy a arrepentirme de verlo?- Milo trató de bromear, medio en serio, medio en broma. Piscis sonrió, tratando de seguir la broma con un gesto preñado de timidez, un toque sonrosado tiñéndole las mejillas a ojos vista, y la mirada huidiza

-No lo se...


	7. Una Tumba en el Mar del Norte

Milo notó los intentos de Piscis de examinar su reacción sin mirarle directamente, un adorable intento de mirar por el rabillo del ojo, y sonrió.

-Hay cierta paz en este lugar- El griego tranquilizó a su compañero. Afrodita sonrió, mucho más de lo que obviamente pretendía sonreír, y dejó de fingir que miraba las tumbas cubiertas de verde para mirarlas realmente. Milo se acomodó sobre la hierba, reclinándose contra el sueco, hombro con hombro.

Lo decía en serio. Había algo en el lugar, algo que debería ser macabro pero resultaba sereno. El mal del norte se veía a lo lejos, escurriéndose entre los árboles como una serpiente. Sigiloso, amenazante inmenso, y de alguna forma, protector. Era enternecedor, en cierta forma. Casi tan enternecedor como la mirada insegura de su compañero. El más cruel de los ochenta y ocho, con la misma pose altanera y relajada con que le conocían en Atenas, peor con ojillos de ratón mal escondidos, que esperaban que les apartara con asco en cualquier momento.

Milo sonrió de lado, y se inclinó para besarle, esperando cualquier cosa, desde un bufido a un beso de vuelta a un rechazo a un revolcón. Se esperaba todo de aquella criatura extraña, todo atado a algún tipo de lógica misteriosa que conseguiría descifrar. Piscis le sorprendió de nuevo. No hizo ninguna de las cuatro cosas, solo se quedó quieto y aceptó el beso, derritiéndose discretamente ante la caricia, devolviéndola con sencillez sin apenas mover la cabeza. Milo trató de no reirse. No del sueco, solo...reirse; estaba de buen humor, le había gustado el beso, le resultaba extraño aquello, le resultaba inesperado...y le resultaba tierno. No era lo que había esperado encontrar allí.Piscis no le mantuvo la mirada mucho tiempo. Aparentemente no sabía mantener miradas si no era como enfrentamiento, pero al menos estaba mejorando un poco con ello.

-Las cavaste tú, entonces?- la conversación se escurría perezosa entre ellos, sin prisa por llegar a ninguna parte

-Sí

-¿cuantos años..?

-unos…¿seis? No me acuerdo bien.

-El resto de la gente que vive allí abajo…¿No lo recuerda?-Pisis negó con la cabeza, discretamente

-Todos los que se habían quedado atrás murieron. El resto no lo vio- Milo sintió la nueva mirada furtiva, esperando algún tipo de explosión por su parte, preparada para devolver algo cuarenta veces más hiriente que nada que él pudiera decir...Tuvo que contener las ganas de reirse de nuevo.

-Así que nadie sabe que tú mataste al monstruo- le empujó con el codo, y sonrió con picardía, estirando la broma- ¡Vaya! Que modesto por tu aprte. Un heroe ançonimo. No pensaba que fueras de ese tipo.

Se dejó caer en la hierba, disfrutando la sonrisa tímida que le había sacado a Piscis, y el rastro de alivio en su gesto. El escandinavo se reacomodó a su lado, separando más los pies y echándose hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas

-Si, bueno. No solo al monstruo…

-Eras un crío. Tu cosmo reacciono al margen de tí. Podrías decir que la culpa fue del Santuario, debieron haber encontrado a quien estaba destinado a vestir Piscis antes de que esto pasara.

Afrodita sonrió de medio lado, una mueca extraña, que agradecía más el esfuerzo que el éxito. Milo le tiró del pelo, haciéndole sentarse a su lado.

-No me entiendas mal. No me arrepiento- continuó Piscis, dándole a entender a Milo muy sutilmente que le relevaba del deber de intentar consolar a nadie, y muy posiblemente sugiriendo que era muy torpe al hacerlo. Milo se incorporó en un codo, divertido. Los ojos de su compañero reflejaban el cielo- Si no lo hubiera hecho, nadie de los que viven abajo estaría vivo, o habría llegado a nacer. El **jörmun** habría barrido a los que se quedaron atrás, y los habría alcanzado- Piscis suspiró de nuevo, Milo pensó en el despegue del avión; esperaba volver en avión, le había gustado estar dentro de las nubes

-¿Por eso te gusta venir aquí?-el sueco asintió, vagamente consciente de que era algo narcisista por su parte, y vagamente consciente de que era aún más perturbador que narcisista, pero milo apre´cia verlo completamente normal- Lo entiendo. Le recuerda a uno por qué...todo, ¿verdad? Por qué las armaduras, y por qué todo esto-Piscis asintió de nuevo. Milo se estiró- Me gusta tu aldea. Me gusta la gente. Me caen bien. Me alegro de que hicieras que estén vivos. Milo notó a Afrodita revolverse in poco, incómodo, y tuvo la certeza de que había acertado más que fallar

-Había muchos mejor que yo, ¿sabes? No es que yo fuera nada, un crío. Había muchos más inteligentes, más hábiles...más sabios-sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, aplanando la hierba bajo su cráneo- Sobre todo más sabios. Había artistas, había maestros, había...había un hombre al que todos los pueblos de alrededor iban a pedir consejo y a pedir que hiciera de juez...había mucha gente que era mejor que un mocoso, pero al final...Al final, cuando esa cosa salió del agua, todo eso dio igual.. Cualquiera habría sabido hacer aquello mejor, habría podido...controlar la explosión, y matar solo al monstruo...si hubieran tenido mi energía pero...no la tenían. Al final fue cuestión de quien tenía fuerza suficiente, todo lo demás habría...estado bien, pero por sí solo, no sirvió de nada.

No sonaba orgulloso. No sonaba molesto. Solo sonaba...expositivo. Quizás algo melancólico, quizás algo resignado.

-Me gustaba como tocaba el piano-Añadiço el sueco, pensando en alguien en específico, sin notar que no había aclarado quien.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- Era una buena pregunta, Milo estaba seguro de ello. El pecho de su compañero se movió en un suspiro suave, para nada tan confundido con al pregunta como esperaba dejarle

\- creo que te lo debía

-Tan bueno soy en la cama? Algo había oído, pero..- codazo

-Me comporté como un cretino. Lo siento. Ahora estamos en tablas- en cuanto a vulnerabilidad, suponía, o en posibilidad de chantaje futuro, quizás? Afrodita sabía que estaba equilibrando algo, pero no estaba seguro del qué; todo eso eran posibilidades. Pensó, por un momento, que tenía que ser un tipo muy raro para llevar cuenta de cualquiera de las dos cosas, y se sonrió imaginando la cara de confusión que Milo tendría que tener en ese momento...Para su sorpresa, no tenía ninguna. El Escorpión parecía entender aquello perfectamente. Piscis sintió calor en las mejillas. De todas las reacciones posible,s su cuerpo había decidido usar la que más podría confundirle. Tragó saliva y cambió de tema, tratando de comprender de donde estaba viniendo aquello

.- ¿Tú cómo te convertiste en santo?

-Bueno….mi madre me pidió que lo hiciera

Piscis se incorporó, con una ceja en arco, muy divertido. Dejó una risa suave escapar, y volvió a echarse hacia atrás

-Eso es un niño bueno!- Milo refunfuñó, empujándole con el hombro en las costillas, pero de mejor humor del que quería admitir

-¿Solo eso?

-Sep. No tenía ni idea de qué se supone que es un Santo, o de quien era Athena...solo sabía que salían en las historias, y luchaban, y ganaban, y eran los buenos- El chico hizo un gesto cómico en el aire- ¿realmente, qué más hay que saber?

Se acomodaron en el silencio, dejándolo deshacerse a su propio ritmo

-...La verdad, cuando empecé, no esperaba llegar...tan lejos- La voz de Milo sonaba...modesta. Extrañamente modesta, y extrañamente...pequeña. Los aires de grandeza y de autoconfianza conque normalmente se inflaba la ruidosa honestidad del hombre habían desaparecido, y tras ellos quedaba un muchachito sencillo de algún pequeño pueblo de grecia, que miraba los eventos de su vida desde fuera, y se veía a sí mismo demasiado pequeño, demasiada poca cosa para haber acabado metido en ellos. Piscis se quedó quieto, Tenía a una persona...normal, sentía, a un muchacho, entre las manos, y se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba viviendo algo parecido a un momento especial, y no tenía ni idea de qué se hacía en esos casos. Su instinto, al parecer, fue congelarse en el sitio, mantenerse, callado, y convertirse en lo más parecido posible a un vegetal. Si eso funcionaba cuando le ponían a uno algo de cristal entre las manos, tenía que funcionar para esto, ¿no?

-Yo no estaba destinado para Escorpio, ¿sabes? Mi energía ni siquiera despertó naturalmente- siguió el griego, hablando suave, y lo bastante bajo como para no parecer griego en absoluto. Quizás temía que si lo decía muy alto alguien se diera cuenta de que había habido un terrible error en alguna parte y viniera a corregirlo- Ni siquiera creía que fuera a conseguir una armadura en absoluto..¡Je! Cuando llegué, pensaba que sería un pueblo o algo así, que era "los santos de..y una localidad" como en las fiestas!. Dios...no tenía ni idea de dónde me estaba metiendo…pero lo había prometido...y quería que ella estuviera orgullosa de mí...¡Je! ¡Bueno! Parece que no lo hice mal! ¿no crees?

-Lo siento-murmuró Afrodita. Milo no había dicho que su madre hubiera muerto, ni hablado de lechos mortales y últimos deseos y cosas así, pero era evidente. Por el tono era evidente, y Afrodita no pudo evitar preguntarse si la madre de Milo había muerto realmente de "causas naturales" y si su compañero realmente "no estaba destinado a Escorpio" o si, más bien, alguien en el santuario había tenido algo que ver con todo aquello. Conocía como funcionaba el santuario, mejor que muchos, y todo aquello le sonaba…-¿hermanos?

-No. Solo estábamos nosotros dos…¿Tú?

-Tuve.

¿Y cómo cuernos llega un crío de cuatro o cinco a Atenas desde Esparta? Algún amable adulto escucha que quiere ser santo y muy amablemente le lleva, por supuesto. Si, era sospechoso. No imposible, pero extraño. Piscis pensó en ello, pero no lo dijo nada. Pensó que podía mirar los archivos para descubrir si realmente no sabían quién sería el próximo escorpio, peor decidió que no lo haría. ¿QUé más daba ahora?

Estaba distraído en esas meditaciones, pensando en si Mask tendría razón, y la verdad no importa mientras no se la recuerde...y al instante siguiente estaba rodando ladera abajo, envuelto en hierbajos como en un rollo de Shushi. Se revolvió en la caída y clavó las punteras, frenando la bajada y quedando acuclillado en mitad de la bajada. Desde arriba, Milo alternaba entre mirarle a él y fingir pulirse las uñas. El griego volvió a brillar como siempre, toda la prepotencia y la picardía de vuelta a su lugar, a esa sonrisa enorme

-¿Sabes? Te estabas poniendo demasiado solemne, y no estaba seguro de cómo cambiar el humor..-Piscis devolvió una sonrisa de fiera, adrenalina empezando a correr por sus nervios, dulce sabor a competición borrando cualquier consideración lóbrega.

-Estás muy muerto…-Siseó, antes de saltar hacia arriba de nuevo, Milo saltó por su lado, encendiendo su energía para impulsarse sobre el pequeño cementerio de la ladera y llegar de cabeza al agua, a varios metros de distancia. Afrodita le siguió, olvidando avisarle de que aquello había sido la gruta de cría de un monstruo gigante, olvidando avisarle de los peligros del agua, de las rocas afiladas, y de las malas corrientes. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que iba a ahogar a ese cretino hasta que estuviera escupiendo sal y percebes una semana entera...y...quizás...pensaba que algún día le contaría a Milo la historia completa. Quizás contaría que había habido muchas serpientes, que él tampoco había estado destinado a Piscis, que su hermano mayor se puso en medio entre él y una serpiente, que el idiota había sido demasiado orgulloso para entender que no podía con ella y que no había tiempo y que Afrodita tuvo que atacar igualmente, y que…  
QUien sabe, quizás él también escucharía más historias de Milo. Quizás oiría los cuentos que su madre le contaba desde la cama del hospital, las ilusiones que él se había subido sobre la mesa, usando como capa la funda sucia de la almohada. Eso le gustaría.

Dos semanas después todas las vigas de la pequeña casa de madera que compartían debían saberse sus nombres. El sol eterno del verano sueco se les colaba en la piel y en la sangre, mortecino, sin quemar, pero sin dejar de brillar nunca, haciendo que dormir sonara a excentricidad absurda. No quedaba nadie en las calles bien iluminadas y tomadas al asalto por gaviotas, y Afrodita se reía de una broma que ya no podía ni recordar. Le dolía la boca y le dolía el estómago a rabiar, por la falta de costumbre, pero no podía parar. Milo le sujetó para que no se cayera, o para no caerse él. Acabaron hombro con hombro, tratando de mantenerse de pie como borrachos que ni siquiera habían bebido, con las caras como tomates de tanto reírse y las gaviotas reidoras preguntándose qué demonios estaba mal en la cabeza de esos dos lunáticos. Milo perdió pie y los mandó a los dos al suelo, sin que pudieran dejar de reírse. Afrodita se dio cuenta de se sentía feliz. Totalmente feliz, y totalmente aterrorizado.


	8. Distancia Corta

El ataque llegó por sorpresa, deshaciendo toda la ira a la que había luchado por aferrarse tan ferozmente. Su espalda golpeó contra los azulejos con una furia ajena que prendió una llama de esperanza, muy a su pesar. Se dejó agarrar los brazos, se dejó empujar, no se molestó ni en apartar la cara, cansado, decepcionado, indiferente, o al menos así comenzó y así hubiera querido seguir. Segundos después la lengua de Afrodita en su boca, la presión desesperada en sus muñecas, la rabia y el hambre de cada gesto destrozó la sabia desidia que había rezado por mantener, llenándole de esperanza. Un beso más (y ese había sido todo el precio que le había puesto a su alma al parecer, dos besos fuertes) y su corazón destrozado ardía en ganas de luchar por ellos. De luchar por ellos y de rendirse a él por completo. Bebió el aliento de Afrodita, aspirando con adoración cuando debería estar asqueado. Su corazón no aprendía. Era un completo imbécil. Latía desesperado con la certeza de algo imposible, como si nunca lo hubieran pisoteado. Milo trató de controlarlo en vez de seguirlo, por una vez, y su fracaso fue tan espectacular que le asustó.Echó la cabeza aun lado y la sacudió, en un gesto desesperado, al ver como su rabia, su desgana, su hartazgo de aquel teatro de sombras se le escurría entre los dedos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -Reclamó, y su voz no sonó ni la mitad de hueca de lo que debería. Piscis dio por terminada la tregua que le había dado, y le besó de nuevo. Milo trató de indignarse de nuevo, pero falló. Trató de recordar las palabras hirientes. Hizo dos intentos por liberar sus muñecas del agarre de Afrodita, y al tercero se rindió, con un temblor de impotencia y sabor amargo en los labios, mientras la esperanza que sabía que era falsa seguía creciendo, ahogando su sentido común. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber intentado soltarse de veras.

Piscis susurró sobre sus labios, sin romper el beso apenas. Palabras dulces. Milo sintió sus heridas reabrirse de golpe, todas a la vez, y sangrar a chorros. Las mismas heridas que Afrodita había abierto hacía una hora, una semana, un mes, las mismas que...las mismas siempre, más profundas cada vez, más difíciles de cerrar, las mismas que había abierto tantas veces que no dejaban nunca de doler..

-No quiero perderte- había murmurado el último guardián, y sonaba tan sincero…¿Por qué sonaba tan sincero?¿Por qué tenía que sonar siempre tan sincero? Apretando sus muñecas así, respirando sobre él…¡¿Por qué?! Hizo un último intento de rebelarse y salir de allí, pero el gesto ni siquiera salió de su pensamiento antes de quebrarse, porque no quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo, era incapaz de escapar del dolor que sabía que vendría.

-Entonces deja de mentirme, ¡joder!-Graznó, casi un gemido. Afrodita no le dejó terminar la frase siqueira, la última sílaba se ahogó bajo un beso apretado. Milo sintió sus últimos restos de ira desvanecerse, y se rindió por completo, dejando los hombros caer y la estúpida esperanza crecer dentro de él, abrasarle. Afrodita lo estaba manipulando con esos besos, lo sabía de sobra, pero no podía evitarlo. Su amante no había respondido a sus preguntas, no había admitido nada, no iba a cambiar nada, y Milo lo sabía, pero no podía luchar por mantener su dignidad bajo esos besos que le mareaban, bajo esas manos que temblaban ligeramente al sujetarle, asustadas y heridas como él mismo estaba, simplemente no podía. Afrodita susurró un "te quiero", y sus barreras se derrumbaron por completo una vez más.

-Entonces, deja de mentirme…-Escuchó su propio susurro quebrarse en el aire, y a Afrodita recoger esa voz desesperada con otro beso, quizás para consolarle, quizás para no escucharlo. Los dos sabían que ese ruego no serviría de nada. Nada cambiaría.

Sus manos resbalaron por los azulejos, sin fuerza, confiando en que su amante las sostendría entre besos. Su corazón marcó una herida más. Había sido paciente con Piscis, sabía que era un hombre reservado; había sido tan paciente como humanamente podía y nunca era suficiente. Llegaría el día en que los secretos de Afrodita desgastaran por completo todo lo que había entre ellos, pasado el punto en que besos ardientes y manos desesperadas pudieran ocultarlo, pero Milo sabía que no era hoy, ni tampoco sería mañana.

Afrodita dicho la verdad en Suecia, aunque hubiera sido la última vez. Había monstruos bajo la superficie. Monstruos y corrientes negras que te atrapan, te estrellan contra las roca,s y te impedían marcharte. Debió haber escuchado cuando aún estaba a tiempo.


	9. Lo Que No Deseabas

No había sido tan mala idea, después de todo. Se sentía bien. Incluso el caos del mundo se volvía más soportable.

Afrodita limpió la sangre de sus nudillos con un pañuelo, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia su templo, y después la de la comisura de la boca. Había costado un poco hacer entrar a Saga en razón, pero por primera vez no le pesaba. Por primera vez también, en muchos años, sintió que no tenía demasiada prisa por ver despertar a Hades. Ocurriría, claro. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?La idea enviaba corrientes de fría resignación por su espina dorsal, como un anciano ante una casa de funerales, pero seguía sin estar asustado, y gracias a Milo los días que le quedaban ya no eran tan horriblemente vacíos. Tan huecos…

Realmente, se había estado preocupando por nada. Había estado esforzándose por evitar algo que era bastante...agradable.

Las discusiones eran frecuentes, cierto, pero no eran tan malas como había esperado. El drama, las complicaciones...había muchas, pero no le afectaba. Para su propia sorpresa, no encontraba las discusiones con Milo amargas. Por largas, por desesperadas que fueran, por desgarradoras que las sintiera a veces, sus propias emociones siempre parecían flotar por encima de los eventos. En paz. Las discusiones con Milo no le pesaban, como lo hacían las discusiones con DeathMask, Saga o Shura, porque no le confundían. En ellas no tenía duda de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No se mareaba, incapaz de reconocerse, de reconocer al otro, no se preguntaba cómo podían no estar entendiendo, cómo podía el mundo estar tan retorcido, quién se equivocaba, qué pasaría, qué podía hacer, quien, qué quien, qué, qué, qué, cómo,cómo,cómo,cómo...No. En las peleas con su amante sabía perfectamente qué pasaba: Milo tenía razón, y él estaba mintiendo, y no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer al respecto.

En el fondo, lo sentía por el griego. Él sí sufría esas marejadas. Ojalá pudiera ayudarle. Ojalá no tuviera que ser así...Pero no había más remedio. La idea debería molestarle. Saber que DeathMask había tenido razón debería molestarle, pero solo le hacía sonreír y mirar hacia el octavo templo con el corazón enternecido.

Milo sabía que algo andaba mal con Afrodita, algo grande, una sombra que vivía en la mente de su amante y les seguía a todas partes. Los ojos del mediterráneo cortaban a través de él, viendo demasiado. Las constantes llamadas por parte del patriarca no ayudaba en absoluto, los desplantes y secretos y desapariciones sin explicación. Escorpio sabía que había algo y la duda le ponía furioso, le estaba volviendo loco….

Sonrió de nuevo, reanudando el camino escaleras abajo, hacia su propio templo, guardando el pañuelo ensangrentado en un bolsillo.

Afrodita lo entendía. Entendía las veces en que el griego estallaba contra él, gritaba y exigía y rasgaba rocas. No se las tomaba como algo personal. Era solo ruido de fondo, como el bramido ronco de las olas que llegaba hasta él desde los acantilados, tan continuo que ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Se acabaría cansando. Milo siempre volvía a él tras las discusiones, no importaba lo salvajes que fueran, pero algún día se cansaría de hacerlo, y cuando eso ocurriera, Afrodita había decidido que le dejaría ir. Los subterfugios, las mentiras, eran cada vez más evidentes. La mirada de escorpio cada vez más amarga. Afrodita sabía que no había nada que ninguno pudiera hacer para revertirlo.

Lo aceptaba.

Había compartido con el griego casi todos sus secretos, casi todas sus miserias...Lo había hecho libremente y no se arrepentía...Este secreto no podía revelarlo. No importaba qué pasara. No le afectaba a él, afectaba a toda la tierra.

Si. Milo se cansaría, pero disfrutarían aquello entretanto. A fin de cuentas, era algo inofensivo! No tendrían una vida tan larga y, si el griego seguía volviendo a él cada vez, sería que a él lo bueno de aquello también le compensaba! Cuando dejara de compensarle, y se marchara, Afrodita lo entendería, y eso harían todo fácil de llevar. No había nada de malo! No era más que un entretenimiento para ambos, una forma de pasar sus últimos años. No cambiaba nada. No les había cambiado en nada. No iba a permitir que cambiara nada, su misión era demasiado importante. No entendía por que estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba en todo aquello.

Un cajón de madera volador le recibió en la entrada de su templo, rompiendo la barrera del sonido y estallando contra la pared en astillas. El ruido de cacharros volando y cajones volcados le devolvió a la realidad. Un nuevo boom sónico le taladró los tímpanos desde el fondo de su casa, y poco después un enjambre de tenedores los que volaron contra él, estallándose contra la barrera de cosmo dorado y convirtiéndose en deformidades de aluminio.

En las estancias privadas de Piscis, Cáncer volcaba cajones, pateaba mobiliario, y revolvía montones de trastos que Afrodita no recordaba tener. Las maldiciones en todos los idiomas que conocía el italiano puntuaban los silencios que quedaban entre distintos sonidos de cosas al romperse. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta de su salón, y observó el cauce de destrucción, deduciendo con paciencia lo que aquel campo de batalla tenía que revelare. El mueble del salón, el cajón junto a la tele, después la cocina, las estanteráis de arriba, después de vuelta al salón para destruir los cuencos que tenía sobre la mesa...

-No tengo mechero, Mask- informó tranquilamente.

Cáncer bufó. Asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la habitación de Piscis, con una chispa de terror que se volvió incredulidad cerril, y siguió buscando.

-¡Claro que tienes Mechero, tú siempre tienes mechero, tú duermes con un puto mechero debajo de la almohada!

-Ya no.

-No me jodas, Pez! No estoy de humor!

No tardó mucho en volver a asomar. No le quedaba nada que volcar o hacer pedazos.

-¡Te he dicho que no me jodas! No estoy de humor. ¿Dónde los has metido?, ¿Los llevas encima ahora?

Piscis levantó las cejas. El siciliano abandonó su búsqueda entre objetos inanimados para registrar al otro santo, como un guardia de Aeropuerto. Aforidta sonrió, divertido, y le dejó hacer.

-¡He venido a tú jodido templo a las tres de la mañana, cuando todo el mundo dice que estás hecho un maniaco homicida últimamente, y he destrozado tu casa, asi que hazte una idea de hasta qué punto QUIERO encontrar ese trasto y decide si sigue siendo buena idea tocarme los coj..

-Lo he dejado

Cortó la metralleta de palabras. DeathMask parpadeó de nuevo, incrédulo. Desesperadamente incrédulo. Aquello no era posible pero..ahora que estaba tan cerca de Afrodita...se daba cuenta de que la ropa de Piscis no olía a tabaco. En absoluto. Su cabello tampoco. Sintió frío en las entrañas. Su resistencia a aceptar aquellos e debilitaba lenta, muy lentamente, a medida que distintas piezas encajaban en su sitio. Aquello era imposible. Afrodita había fumado desde los once años, y el último que intentó evitarlo casi acaba en una guerra de mil días...Sin embargo...lo cierto era que...nada más llegar de Sicilia había oído que Afrodita estaba anormalmente irascible, que lo había estado desde que volvió de Suecia...No le había dado importancia. Además, al sueco s ele había ido pasando…Mask asumió que una temporada larga con Milo le ataca los nervios a cualquiera, pero...

Inhaló por primera vez, paladeando el aire, y notó lo que no había notado en su delirio nicotínico. El familiar olor a tabaco negro del interior del templo era débil, muy débil, y se estaba desvaneciendo. Realmente nadie había fumado allí en dos meses por lo menos.

-Oh, joder...

-Aham.

-Estabas de mono...

-Aham...No es...fácil de dejar. Ya lo sabes

No podía ser. Era demasiado terrible. No podía ser cierto...

-Estás de broma- Y el pánico en su voz indicaba que ya no estaba seguro. Piscis se encogió de hombros

-Me deshice de los mecheros precisamente para eso.

-Estás de broma-

-¡Venga ya!

Cancer no le creyó, por supuesto. La mayor cantidad que Piscis había estado sin fumar desde que tenía diez años habían sido siete horas. Siguió buscando, bajo la mirada impávida del dueño dle templo. Dueño que había convocado una rosa roja entre sus dedos. Y la movía. De un dedo a otro. En la mano de fumar. Entre el los dedos de fumar. Dedos sospechosamente nerviosos ante la peste a tabaco que salía de la ropa del cangrejo.

-Oh...Joder…

-No es tan grave…

Se encogió de hombros y movió la rosa con un poco de ansiedad. Cáncer no se había sentido tan traicionado jamás

-¡PERO POR QUÉ? ¡Qué cuernos te ha...Por qué iba nadie a hacer eso?

-Por nada en específico

-¿HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?

-Fue un capricho.

-¿Un capricho?...UN CAPRICHO?Un capricho como sería pillarse los huevos con una prensa de periódico?ESE TIPO DE CAPRICHO?-Calma, calma...-Sabes...sabes que NO vas a vivir más años por esto, ¿verdad? Sabes que están acercándose!

Cáncer sacudió la cabeza. Miró al sueco, suplicante, dolido, y desarmado, sin comprender bien el punto de esa traición a lo único que los unía.. No se acababa de creer el motivo. "Un capricho", para semejante despliegue de masoquismo? Era excesivo, incluso para el pez!  
Afrodita se sacudió la mirada excesivamente curiosa de encima, y se escurre por uno de los pasillos, para evaluar daños

-Me molestaba estar perdiendo olfato. No notaba el olor de las flores. Ya que vamos a morir pronto, mejor aprovechar el tiempo, ¿no crees?- Mask abrió y cerró la boca sin hablar-..además, tengo entendido que es molesto

-¿Molesto?Para quien mierda es molesto? Para los otros siete memos?

Piscis se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Mask volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Locos. Todos locos. Primero Saga. Luego la cabra. Y ahora el sueco. Todos habían perdido la cordura menos él. Como fuera. Cáncer no pensaba discutir. No pensaba intentar entender aquello. El tipo estaba loco. Totalmente loco. Siempre lo estuvo. No había remedio para ello. Ahora solo quería llegar hasta Capricornio. Si Shura tampoco tenía mecheros, o cerillas, se veía frotando dos palos en medio de las escaleras.


	10. Una Tumba en el Mar del Sur

"¿Sabes qué? Te lo mereces" Pensó milo, escupiendo a un lado de la lápida "Te lo mereces. Te lo mereces. Te lo mereces, hijo de perra. Cómo demonios pudiste mentirme así? ¿Mentir a la Diosa? ¿Mentirnos a todos? Me convertiste en una marioneta. Y no solo de Saga. También tuya! Dime, Afrodita, ¿Te lo pasaste bien? ¿Fuí un buen chico? Quizás era eso lo que querías, que fuera un buen chico. Que me arrastrara. Lo conseguiste. Grandísimo hijo de puta, lo conseguiste. No tengo miedo. Aunque se levante el jodido infierno, dudo que puedan hacerme algo que no me hayas hecho tú ya"

Lo pensaba, lo pensaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera grabarlo en el tejido del universo, como si quisiera (QUERÍA) que las palabras atravesaran dimensiones y se clavaran en el alma del maldito Santo de Piscis, donde fuera que estuviera. Que le quemaran por toda la maldita eternidad.

"-Vaya, no eres un machito idiota como había creído" había bromeado el sueco cuando Milo se acurrucó sobre su pecho, la primera vez que visitaron el cementerio en Escandinavia ."cierra el pico" le había dicho Milo, y le había hecho callar a besos, pensando que por Piscis podría ser y dejar de ser cualquier cosa, pensando que ese olor a rosas le volvía loco, que haría lo que fuera...Aún podía oler la hierba bajo ellos, escuchar su propio corazón desbocado, el ruido del mar del norte, frío e inodoro, enredándose en las rocas. Si respiraba ya no olía el aire seco y salado de algas se convertían en hierbas húmedas y extrañas, y el sudor de su cara se volvía gotas frías de humedad condensada sobre él, haciéndole gritar, gritar que hacía frío en pleno verano. Recordaba sus propias palabras, recordaba cada segundo, y sentía ganas de bramar de frustració tipo había pisoteado su orgullo, su confianza, su lealtad, su ...su corazón (hasta pensar en ello le avergonzaba, hasta pensar la palabra amor, la cara le ardía de vergüenza) todo lo que él podía considerar valioso de sí mismo, lo había reducido a pulpa sin pestañear siquiera. Y milo lo había permitido, por esos ojos tristes, por esa sonrisa dulce, tan pequeña y tan dulce, solo para él. Pensaba en ello y recordaba, y escupía, y debió ser el recuerdo de la hierba, o de la voz, o de los besos, o de las manos en su cadera, dientes en su cuello, o risas...debió ser el sabor de la arena del coliseo que aún tenía en la boca lo que le hizo acabar de rodillas con las manos llenas de tierra, oliéndola, esperando encontrar un rastro de perfume a flores en ellas, un rastro de sudor, casi pasándola por su cara. Debió ser algo de eso lo que hizo que aquella fuera su nueva rutina

"Te echo de menos..." gimió, y no pudo pensar en otra frase, tierra apretada contra los dedos, contra la cara, mojada en lágrimas y corriendo con ellas hasta su ropa. Le echaba de menos tanto que no podía recordar qué había hecho, por qué le odiaba. No podía recordar cómo dolía. No podía recordar nada. Solo escuchaba su propia risa. Solo sentía unos brazos rodeandole, diciendo que era impresionante que hubiera llegado tan lejos, que no bajara la cabeza delante del resto, que su madre estaría orgullosa de él. Solo veía blanco contra moreno, y recordaba la gracia que les hacía "lo de barro eres, te lo tomaste muy a pecho, verdad?" "al menos mi impresora no se quedó sin tinta" y se reían... Solo podía pensar esa actitud tranquila, nunca tranquila de veras, que aún así conseguía calmar sus propios remolinos, darle paz. Paz y guerra...guerra en el coliseo y con esa sonrisa traviesa, y esa astucia afilada y esa forma de no poder resistirse a competir en cualquier cosa, y esa...esa manera de mentir, y de usar todo lo anterior para jugar con él, y de sonar tan sincero que aún...aún ahora Milo no estaba seguro de qué había estado ocurriendo.

"...te echo mucho de menos""


	11. Dos Billetes de Vuelta

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Las cosas ni siquiera había acabado bien entre ellos, pero...contando solo el tiempo de vida...no hacía tanto de aquello, de las peleas en la arena y las risas en la colina. Por eso, cuando Milo vio a Afrodita de nuevo, sin guerras, sin sombras...no pudo evitar sentir que le temblaban las piernas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Se obligó a mantenerse firme. Espalda recta, hombros atrás...No lo ppudo mantener por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia, de pena, y quizás por alguna vaga forma de esperanza mientras observaba la figura resucitada del sueco frotarse los ojos, mirar entorno, y ponerse de pie, aún con la ropa con que había sido enterrado, igual que todos ellos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"El último guardián miró alrededor, despacio, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas confundidas con el resto de los compañeros, muchos en el mismo trance de despertar que él mismo. Los localizaba uno a uno, despacio, con sus ojos aún adaptándose a la vida, y Milo sintió que sus rodillas fallaban otra vez./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la honesta melancolía de Milo fue recibida con un chispazo de rabia. Afrodita simplemente retiró la vista, como si mirara algo que le repugnaba más de lo soportable, y siguió buscando caras conocidas por la otra mitad de la habitación. A partir de ahí el sueco hizo lo imposible por no mirarle durante las ceremonias siguientes, durante todo el día. Tan pronto como pudo, Afrodita echó a andar escaleras arriba, junto a Shura y Cáncer, despidiéndose adecuadamente de todos los demás pero sin dignarse a dirigirle una palabra al griego. Como se atrev/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ia el maldito sueoc a estar furioso? Precisamente él a estar furioso? Cuando Milo trató de agarrarle, indignado, recibió un empujón en la mano y una mirada de ira concentrada al punto de diamante./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-No estoy de humor- Siseó Piscis, muy muy muy bajo, entre una frase y un escupitajo- Y no tengo nada que hablar contigo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"La cara de Escorpio se encendió de rabia. Atrás, sus amigos, a los que había dejado a medio abrazar, miraban confundidos. Estaba en un sandwich the miradas, Aioria y el resto a la espalda, y Cáncer y Capricornio, que con ese fruncido de cejas compensaban la inferioridad de número con todos los de atrás, enfrente. Afrodita se giró, con la mandíbula tensa, y reanudó su ascensión. Milo apretó los dientes. Retrocedió un paso, abandonanó el escalón que estaba por subir, pero aún mirándola espalda del sueco, con los puños apretados. Acababan de resucitar. Quizás era eso. Quizás estaban todos confusos y necesitaban algo de tiempo. Algo de tiempo, pero poco, porque no iba a perdonar dos desplantes así ni borracho. Si había alguien con derecho a estar furioso entre ellos dos, era él!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"La rabia se mezclaba con la confusión. La misma confusión de siempre. La misma confusión que le había vuelto loco, desde el maldito mes en escandinavia en que pensó que su vida no podía ser mejor hasta que se encontró besando tierra de tumba y casi echando el corazón por la boca. La misma confusión de después, la misma maldita condena pero con nueva cara. Apretó los puños aún más fuerte mientras veía cómo su nostalgia y su esperanza se convertían en ceniza. Aioria le apoyó la mano en el hombro, más por instinto que porque comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo allí./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Le dio tiempo al asunto. Milo el dio tiempo. Mucho. Primero, porque parecía lo correcto. Después, porque no se veía capaz de encarar a Piscis sin intentar romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo. Después, por insistentes consejos de sus amigos. Después, por orgullo; el maldito sueco no se había cruzado con él una sola vez en meses. Eso era imposible. Le evitaba descaradamente! Y Milo se negaba a irle detrás, mientras su frustración y su rabia crecían más y más./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No podía aceptar que Afrodita no quisiera verle. No podía, y no iba a hacerlo. Si había pasado "poco" tiempo vivido por Milo desde que todo se fue al demonio entre ellos y Escorpio le dejó claro que si trataba de disculparse o tocarle una vez más le iba a romper el cuello, había pasado menos aún según el tiempo vivido por el Sueco. No podía haber superado aquello. No había sido una separación fácil para ninguno de los dos, No había podido serlo, su orgullo no aceptaba esa idea. Y sin embargo el condenado actuaba como si nada pudiera importarle menos. O peor, como si Milo le debiera algo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Podría tolerar que le esquivara por culpa del remordimiento. Milo se convenció de que era eso. Podía aplaudir ante la idea de que Afrodita estuviera tan atormentado por la culpa que no se atreviera a enseñar la cara, incluso le agradaba, le sabía a venganza...pero estaba claro que no era eso. Mostraba la cara sin problemas. No había dicho una sola palabra de arrepentimiento. El tipo era un traidor, y aún así tenía la cara de mirar a Milo como si fuera escoria./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Milo buscaba excusas cad avez más extrañas para justificar aquel comportamiento y contener su propia rabia, excusas para seguir creyendo que había alguna posibildiad de arreglar aquello, que había algo que arreglar. La ira sonaba sorda en sus oídos cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero aún lograba recordar lo mucho que había echado a Afrodita de menos cuando pensó que no lo volvería a ver. No lo sentía ya,, solo sentía ira, pero lo recordaba, y en base a eso se obligó a mantener sus instintos a raya y fingir que todo tendría un explicación...Eran remordimientos, se repetía, por eso le esquivaba...El cuento le sirvió para controlarse un tiempo más...Hasta que esa tarde vio al guardián de Piscis hablando con Shaka junto a las escaleras del templo de Virgo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Afrodita había mirado hacia abajo y había reconocido, suponía el griego,su silueta subiendo por Leo y mirando hacia él. Se había despedido de Shaka, o eso suponía Milo, y había echado a andar hacia su templo a paso rápido, solo para evitar el inevitable encuentro en una escalera de solo dos direcciones. Aquello había sido demasiado./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cuando entró en Piscis, tiró la puerta de una patada. Dejó un rastro de destrucción a su paso. Arrasó con todo lo que se puso en su camino hasta llegár al salón del templo. Piscis le dirigió una mirada indiferente desde el sofá./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Escorpio levantaba la voz al hablar, las manos, la energía, todo. Uno de los muebles voló por los aires, las sillas volaron contra la pared en la siguiente embestida de una energía que iba i venía sin que milo fuera siqueira consciente, batiendo todo a su paso. A lo lejos, el mar batía las rocas, y el aire olía a tormenta. El cosmos de Afrodita empezó a crecer, prudencialmente, como un ruido sordo de fondo que Milo no quiso escuchar. No le importaba. Nada le importaba. Había dejado ese punto muy atrás./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-¡Ni siqueira te he exigido una disculpa! ¡Ni siquiera te he escupido en la jodida cara como te mereces, grandísimo hijo de perra!¡Me debes ...Me debes una explicación!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"El ruido de fondo aumentó. El cosmo suave de Afrodita empezaba a retorcerse, a formar concentraciones salvajes y turbias, llenas de violencia, bajo la superficie tranquila. Milo no se dio cuenta. Ese sonido de fondo quedaba ahogado por el volumen de su propia voz y los primeros golpes de la tormenta contra las rocas; rugidos de agua haciéndose pedazos/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-¡Lo sabías! ¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo! ¡tú sabías que era Saga!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Según Milo hablaba, las correas que sujetaban su ira se iban soltando. Los recuerdos, la rabia que había estado ocultando en nombre de la melancolía volvieron con toda su fuerza, junto con la comprensión de lo que había pasado, de lo que habían vivido, de Arles, de Saga, de Hades, de todas las órdenes falsas que había cumplido, de todas las veces que acabó con sangre hasta los codos. Seguía hablando, mareado, sin oir, sin ver, Afrodita convertido en un simple borrón frente a él. Se dio cuenta, en algún punto de la nube roja que era ahora su mundo, que no había deseado matar a nadie tan desesperadamente en toda su vida. La voz baja, impersonal, perfectamente neutra y puntuada de Afrodita solo le enfureció más./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Sí. Lo sabía. ¿Y?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Un trueno sacudió el cielo, y Escorpio sintió que el trueno era él./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- ¡Jugaste con nosotros! ¡Con todos nosotros!¡Jugaste con nuestra vida!¡ Yo confiaba en tí!, ¡Tienes idea de..?-sin voz- ¡¿Tienes idea de…-sin voz-¿¡Tiene side a de CUANTO confiaba en tí?- El chorro de insultos continuo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Afrodita no interrumpió, ni hizo por moverse, sólo echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Milo, indicando que se estaba acercando demasiado. Su mirada se oscurecía a medida que el escorpión gritaba y elevaba su propio cosmos en todas direcciones, alcanzando rápidamente un límite de paciencia que pocos habían conseguido cruzar. La sombra extendida de sus pestañas sobre los ojos claros era una pista de su verdadero estado mental. La postura, relajada y bien compuesta, se volvía más tensa por segundos. Milo no veía. Estaba bastante contento con no haberse lanzado a atacar ya. Le estaba costando tanto que empezaba a a horrorizarse. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba liberando en sí mismo en cuanto levantó la voz por primera vez, y ahora no podía pararlo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Era eso, ¿Verdad? Era eso lo que ocultabas.¿Por qué no…?¡Maldita sea!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Creo que es evidente que no sabrias tomarlo con calma./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"La sangre de Milo ya no hervía, se había evaporado y concentrado en los globos de sus ojos. Dentro. Formando una capa roja que no le dejaba ver-Tú...Eres un completo hijo de puta. Tú…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Afrodita se levantó finalmente del sofá, sin perder su actitud educada. Cerró lentamente las manos a los lados del cuerpo, tratando de sujetar sus propias emociones como si fueran algo físico. En medio de una cara rígida, pero aún bien compuesta, sus ojos ardían como brasas/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Mira-Interrumpió, seco y autoritario, omitiendo los calificativos y motes que le venían a la lengua, y que mejoraban "hijo de puta" por mucho- No toleraría esto de nadie. Mucho menos en mi templo. MUcho menos de tí. Sal de aquí ahora, si quieres salir vivo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Cómo?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Fuera./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-¿Cómo que de mi?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Y tú pretendiste hablarme de honor? No eres más que un cobarde y un traidor. No mereces estar vivo siquiera. Así que lárgate, antes de que decida solucionar ese problema por mi cuenta- Las últimas palabras no llegaron a oírse, la voz de Milo las cubrió por completo, en gritos llenos de ira./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Perdona. Me estás llamando A MI traidor?- Eso era imposible. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Milo había estado dispuesto a perdonar a Afrodita, al menos cuando subió. Incluso mientras gritaba, mientras la tormenta rugía dentro y fuera de la casa, incluso cuando luchaba por no saltar a matar, literalmente, por debajo de su rabia, había un destello de amor y otro de desesperación que estaban preparados para perdonarle a Afrodita todas las traiciones del pasado. Algo que se agarraría a la esperanza conque solo lo pidiera, quizás con que lo diera a entender incluso...Pero esto...ESTO...esto era ridículo. Tan ridículo que le dejó sin habla. El hombre al que había querido con pasión, el hombre que le había hecho perder la cabeza por completo, al que había amado, odiado, alejado con asco, el que había estado de lado de Arles voluntariamente, había luchado contra Saori, había matado a Shun de Andrómeda a sabiendas de lo que hacía...Esa extraña criatura estaba ahora parada frente a él. Con los brazos cruzados. Llamándole traidor. A él. Y no bromeaba./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No podía ser. Tenía que ser un insulto hueco, una defensa desesperada...Y sin embargo el asco en los ojos de Afrodita decía que había elegido muy bien la palabra. Eso, por absurdo que fuera, era exactamente lo que pensaba./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Tú traicionaste al Santuario!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Yo cumplí con mi deber como soldado-Respondió Afrodita, elevando su voz lo suficiente como para cortar a Milo a media palabra, en parte con el volumen, en parte con la sorpresa. Conseguido el silencio devolvió su voz al susurro lleno de erres y veneno que solía ser- Mantuve el juramento que hice. Fui consecuente con todo lo que había jurado proteger, creído, y hecho. Protegí el paso por mi templo. Tú, Escorpio, no. Incluso después de que uno de nosotros ya hubiera muerto./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sí. Aquello era una broma. Oficialmente/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-¡Tú luchaste contra la Diosa y apoyaste a un traidor!y yo me puse de su lado./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-¡Oh, POR DIOS!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Afrodita miró al techo. Su voz se alzó hasta casi un grito, esta vez involuntariamente. Ver como el usualmente elegante y sereno guardián iba cayendo lentamente en los brazos de la rabia sorda habría sido realmente satisfactorio, si el propio Milo no estuviera ocupado tratando de no empezar una guerra de mil días/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tú no sabías que ella era Athena. Y yo tampoco. Solo sabías que era enemiga del Santuario y había matado a uno de los nuestros. y aún así dejaste a los chicos pasar, rompiendo todos los juramentos que le hayas podido hacer a Dioses y humanos en toda tu vida no porque supieras nada, sino porqueem un colega te pidio que lo hicieras/em. Shaka sospechaba algo, Shura tambien, Alde seguia una tradicion, pero tú violaste tu juramento proque te dio la puñetera gana. Hasta donde todos sabíamos Ella seguía estando dentro y tu la pusiste en peligro por un carpicho ¿Qué excusa hay para eso?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aquello era absurdo, pero Milo no podía encontrar palabras para responder. Por un motivo horrible sintió sudor frío cayendo, y se dio cuenta de que no eran palabras lo que no tenía...no tenía respuestas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-¡Estaba siendo leal a un amigo! ¿Entiendes siquiera lo que es eso?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Oh, si. Implica que cuando un compañero es asesinado, haces algo al respecto./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-DeathMaks nunca fue mi amigo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Tampoco el mio. Pero si era mi compañero de armas, y mi responsabilidad, igual que tuyos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Esta vez fue Piscis el que apenas pudo contener la sed e violencia. El esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto, de mantener el tono, de mantener la furia dentro, le hizo sacudirse como una hoja. Movio la cabeza despacio cuando la sacudida terminó, desentumeciendo el cuello, con los ojos encendidos y el veneno de todas las serpientes del abismo concentrándose en sus ojos../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Un fogonazo de sorpresa cruzó vagamente sobre el humo rojo que cubría la visión de escorpio. la rabia que Piscis no permitía estallar goteaba en sus palabras, condensada por presión/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Piscis recuperó el dominio de si mismo. Tenía la cara encendida, más que Milo incluso, y ni siquiera conseguía avergonzarse por ello-No tendría problema contigo, si la hubieras conocido, pero no fue así. Eres un soldado que no puede cumplir órdenes, y que solo se sirve a sí mismo, un ególatra con más poder del que merece y un cobarde sin honor, de ese que tanto hablas. No mereces estar vivo, así que lárgate antes de que me tomé la libertad de arreglar ese pequeño problema./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Te sorprenderá oír esto, Milo, pero hay cosas más importantes que como te sientas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-¿Pretendes que me crea que tú no sabías quién era ella?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Lo que te creas, o no, me da lo mismo/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Milo no estaba, para nada, más tranquilo. Su ira no podía arder más, y se enfriaba en una substancia negra y viscosa que empezaba a circular por sus venas/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-No sé de qué hablas. Tú subestimaste a Andrómeda, incluso cuando habían llegado a la última casa. No estás en posición de decir nada/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Afrodita no picó el anzuelo. Había sido un idiota legendario al subestimar al caballero de Andrómeda, pero ese no era el punto. Se limitó a mantener la mirada, recuperando distancia, y encerrándose más en sí mismo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me hiciste pasar- Escupió Milo al final, sacando la última bola de pelo de su garganta. La única que le seguía doliendo de verdad-¿Te importa siquiera? /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-No "te hice" nada, Milo, tú lo elegiste. Podías haberte marchado cuando hubieras querido. De hecho, al final, lo hiciste./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-¿Has pensado que quizás NO podía?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Y aquellas palabras atravesaron la distancia y el murode indiferencia, directas al corazón. Lla verdad... era que no, no había pensado nunca que Milo pudiera ser incapaz de marcharse. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sí, en el fondo, decir que no tenía idea no era del todo honesto, pero la idea de que Escorpio podía marcharse cuando le apeteciera había estado alimentada tanto por su propia inseguridad como por su desesperada necesidad de creerlo. En el fondo, sin embargo, lo sabía; sabía que no era tan sencillo cuando sujetaba las manos de Milo contra la pared de azulejos y le hacía volver a punta de besos. En el fondo sí, lo sabía, y la culpa le había estado devorando por dentro. Bajó la mirada, y Milo lo tomó como la victoria que era, por poco tiempo/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-¿Has pensado que, quizás, yo tampoco podía?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No. Milo apretó los labios, furioso. No lo había pensado. No podía. No. Y ahora se negaba de plano a hacerlo. No podía creer que Afrodita era capaz de sentir nada más allá de vacío y autocomplacencia. No podía. No de nuevo./p 


	12. De Costa a Costa, 2 0

Hay cosas más importantes que el afecto, había dicho él mismo. Y, al parecer, para Milo el orgullo y el rencor eran dos de ellos.

Fueron días de silencio y rabia sorda. Días que pasaban despacio, mucho más despacio que los que habían venido antes. Días con minutos que nunca llegan a pasar. Días de esos que duran años.

Afrodita miró al techo, echando de menos humo que exhalar. No podía quitarse las palabras de Milo de la cabeza. No le dejaban en paz. De todo lo que tenía que resentir, y todo lo que tenía motivo para echar de menos, solo esas parecían existir en su cerebro. Era humillante, y era absurdo.

"Quizás no podía marcharme".

Sus párpados se sentían pesados cada vez que las pensaba. Sus pasos se mezclaban con el sonido lejano del Mediterráneo. Sus labios se movieron por cuenta propia, formando palabras sin voz con el ruido de las olas.

"Yo tampoco"

Recordó los días de emociones agridulces en que se había permitido vivir sus dos últimos años, y cómo había jugado con el escorpión, mucho más conscientemente de lo que nunca quiso admitir. Le había mantenido cerca. Le había mantenido cerca por tanto tiempo como le había sido posible, aunque supiera que le estaba ahogando, simplemente no podía soltarle. Aquel vaivén había sido un infierno para Piscis, y aún así, en el fondo, sabía que él se había llevado la parte menos mala.

Y sin embargo, por más que pensaba en las palabras de Milo, y en lo que él mismo merecía o había hecho, Milo en sí estaba fuera de su mente. Algo se había roto entre ellos cuando Afrodita escuchó lo que escorpio había hecho, algo casi físico. Recordaba el tiempo juntos. Lo echaba de menos. Pero...

La tormenta había pasado, solo quedaba una lluvia triste y salada castigando con melancolía los cristales de su ventana

Empujó la puerta del templo suavemente. La sal se pegaba a su cabello, a la puerta, y en sus labios cortados. Esa sal pegajosa del sur a la que nunca supo acostumbrarse. Milo había entrado en Piscis como un demonio furioso. Piscis entraba en Escorpio como una sombra silenciosa. Una sombra del pasado que ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí. Nostalgia. Nostalgia de algo que jamás tuvieron pero que siempre sintió cerca, aún ahora, apenas fuera de alcance, cosquillearle la punta de los dedos. Quizás solo necesitaba saber; aunque no estuviera claro el qué.

En el oscuro salón del templo, desde el sofá que había en frente de la gran ventana abierta, le recibieron dos ojos llenos de resentimiento que iluminaban el rostro de una figura cansada. Tenían suficiente fuego como para iluminar el cuarto. Sin embargo, al mirar en ellos, Afrodita fue incapaz de sentir nada. Ni simpatía. Ni remordimiento. Ni interés. Ni siquiera podía recordar el amor, el afecto, o la pasión que sabía que había sentido por ellos, emociones tan fuertes y tan culpables en el pasado que creyó que iban a volverle loco. Su hambre por Milo había desaparecido, y en su lugar solo había resentimiento.y desprecio por el hombre que había permitido a enemigos cruzar su templo,que tuvieran razón o no era lo de menos, y se atrevía a llamarse santo. Pero aún recordaba los días anteriores a descubrir cómo el escorpión era realmente. El tiempo que pasaron en Suecia, y esas dulces derrotas a las que se prestó más que voluntario mientras estaba allí. Recordaba cómo compartió secretos que pensó que jamás diría. Uno a uno se caían de su boca con Milo arropado en sus brazos, sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo; todos menos uno. Ahora esos recuerdos estaban vacíos. Deseaba que no lo estuvieran. Ahora lo sabía. Había bajado esperando sentir algo de nuevo al ver al griego. Extrañaba esa vieja calidez, pero ahora en su lugar solo quedaban cenizas.

Sus ojos se apagaron, en luto, no por el hombre al que ahora despreciaba, sino por lo que él mismo había sentido por él. Escorpio le mantuvo la mirada, retándole a decir algo. Rstándole, más bien, a decir la verdad, la que los dos sabían. Afrodita aceptó el desafío. Era necesario. No tenían nada. No tenían ni siquiera un motivo apra rechazarlo.

-No puedo respetarte- susurró con tristeza.

No se disculpó por la discusión anterior. No dijo nada más. Permitió que su presencia allí, el hecho de que hubiera venido, el hecho de que necesitara saber, dijera todo lo demás por él. Bajó los ojos por el peso de sus propias palabras

\- No después de eso

Cuando levantó los ojos de nuevo y miró a Escorpio de nuevo encontró su rostro tan lleno de desesperación como el suyo propio. Cuando Milo abrió la boca para hablar, Piscis casi esperó oír su propia voz.

-Y yo no puedo confiar en tí. No después de cómo jugaste con todos nosotros. ¿Cómo pudiste esconder algo así?

Una vez más, ninguno dijo lo evidente, lo que esa incapacidad quería decir, que no puedes amar a quien no respetas, que no puedes querer a alguien en quien no confías, que no puedes ni siquiera odiarlo. No hacía falta. Ambos lo sabían, lo estaban viviendo.

\- Acabas de probar que hice bien en esconderlo.

Después solo hubo silencio. Incómodo y doloroso, pero correcto. Un toque de dolor que ambos se merecían. Un toque de funeral por una pérdida que en el fondo los dos habían conocido por semanas. El funeral no fue explícito, no era necesario. Las palabras de amor hacia el difunto tampoco. No era necesario decirlas en alto. Su presencia allí lo deçia todo. Los dos tenían ese amor escrito en los ojos. Amor compartido por lo que habían perdido, no el uno por el otro.

Afrodita se descubrió a sí mismo más cerca del centro de la habitación. Milo se descubrió a sí mismo fuera del sofá, cerca de él. Ninguno de ellos recordaba haberse movido, solo el dolor de unas cuerdas invisibles que los mantenían juntos incluso estando hechos de recuerdos. Recuerdos sobre todo. Recuerdos de algo que seguramente nunca existió, que nunca tuvieron. O, al menos, eso era lo que ambos sentían. ¿Cómo pudo haber existido, si la persona con quien creían haberlo compartido nunca existió?

Afrodita sonrió d emedio lado. Su macabro sentido del humor encontraba algo gracioso en todo eso. No podía evitarlo.

El silencio se extendió. Las cuerdas seguían tirando, pero esta vez no las siguieron. Era demasiado, demasiada cercanía, demasiado falso, y, sobre todo...demasiado agradable. Sentir el tirón, el toque de dolor, el recuerdo vivo de...algo, algo muerto, pero algo suyo. Acercarse sería destruir la ilusión por completo, hacer que las cuerdas dejaran de tirar, ver que no eran reales tampoco. Pero dolía demasiado.

Pasaron minutos, el ruido de las olas llegaba a través de la ventana abierta. Constante, familiar. Afrodita fue el primero en atreverse a levantar la vista.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Su voz suave acarició una fibra en los nervios de Milo que el griego había olvidado que tenía, y le hizo sacudirse de piez a cabeza.

-No lo se- respondió, asustado, mirando obstinadamente al suelo.

Quería tocar a Afrodita..QUERÍAN tocarse ambos, lo sentía, pero a la vez no podían hacerlo. Era falso, era mentira. Era una broma pesada.

Nunca habían sido solo amigos. Nunca habían sido siquiera amistosos como pareja. No tenían muestras intermedias de afecto en su repertorio, nunca se habían tomado la mano, acurrucado por mucho tiempo. No...no sabían cómo manejar esto.

La boca del griego se curvó, imaginando el espectáculo que serían. Una sonrisa autodespreciativa que el otro correspondió.

-¿Esperamos a otra guerra?- sugirió, medio en serio, medio en broma.

Más bien, empezó medio en serio medio en broma. Según hablaba las palabras cobraban sentido, fuego, y esperanza. Fuego y esperanza que eran una broma, una farsa,como las palabras que las traían. Pero que aún así daban algo de calor. Cuando acabó la frase encontró su voz cubierta de nostalgia, como deseando una guerra de verdad, como deseando comprobar si aquello funcionaba..

-Cuando estalle, tendremos que luchar de nuevo- Se armó de valor, mientras trataba de recuperar la voz, y se obligó a levantar la vista del suelo, encontrando la mirada de Afrodita directa a él. Se le cayó el alma al suelo; dolía tanto como había imaginado, dolía no sentir nada -y entonces te demostraré que te equivocas, que soy un guerrero al que puedes respetar.

Ell griego tuvo que hacer una pausa para apretar los labios y evitar que temblaran. No se esperaba hasta qué punto deseaba eso.

\- Te demostraré que tengo disciplina, te demostraré que no soy un crío que sirve solo a sus caprichos.

Su boca tembló de nuevo. Volvió a apretarla y se obligó a sonreír. No sabía si aquello serviría de nada. No sabía si él podría ver a su compañero y sentir algo más que indiferencia otra vez...pero quería, quería que ocurriera

\- ...Es un buen plan.

-Habrá otra guerra.

-Siempre la hay. Podemos esperar hasta entonces

-Sí. Podremos. Siempre hay otra guerra- Afrodita forzó una sonrisa al hablar, pero se le deshizo en la a los ojos de Milo. Ni siquiera pensaba en ellos ahora, sus ojos se perdían en el infinito. La poca luz que podía quedarle en la mirada desapareciendo por completo y al verlo Milo recordó lo profundamente que Afrodita había deseado siempre la paz en la Tierra. Paz para que los humanos pudieran vivir y planear sus próximos días. Paz para que aquellos que debían morir pudieran, al menos, tener una muerte dulce y sin miedo.

Se decía que ningún otro santo deseaba más la paz en la tierra, y en el pasado Escorpio había sabido..había visto, que aquello era verdad. Pero lo había olvidado. Demasiado preocupado con su propio dolor, lo había olvidado.

Ahora lo recordaba, lo recordaba escuchando la total vaciedad de esas palabras, y esos ojos que perdían luz. Paz. Era un deseo a la vez tan noble y tan ingenuo que el corazón de Milo estuvo a punto de derretirse. La imágen de un hombre tan inocente como para querer eso empezó a superponerse con la imagen del monstruo que le había mentido a la cara, que había pisoteado su orgullo, que le había atado con besos y con mentiras, que había seguido a un impostor a sabiendas de…!

"¿...a sabiendas de qué?" susurró algo en su cabeza "A sabiendas de qué pasaría en la Tierra si no lo hacían?"

..Que había matado por encargo...se recordó. Pero apenas sentía convicción…(no había matado él también? ¿puede culpar a nadie de no haberle informado de que matar no estaba bien?)...y, aunque luchó contra ello, la nueva imágen empezó a dominar sobre la anterior, encajando piezas, repitiendo que Piscis era alguien que había aceptado perder todo lo que tenía por cumplir con su deber, que había cargado con el peso de todas las verdades que Milo no había tenido el coraje de ver. Cerró los ojos. No quería ver esos ojos tristes, no quería recordar esas palabras esquivas, ese crío tan viejo. No quería pensar en todo lo que tuvieron y en que él nunca habría tenido la voluntad de renunciar a ello en nombre de nada. No quería pensar en que Piscis lo había hecho, lo había hecho porque era su deber, porque tenía que proteger a los que eran más débiles que él, porque necesitaban un santuario fuerte. No quería pensar en sacrificio, ni en lealtad, ni en sentido del deber, ni en honor, ni en el verdadero rostro que tenían, en el dolor de lanzar tu propio corazón al barro, ni siquiera con el consuelo de que lo lanzaran otros por tí. No quería pensar(peor si quería) en una tumba junto al mar del norte que Piscis iba a visitar, no quería pensar en que Afrodita había tenido que matar a su propio hermano porque se negaba a apartarse, porque era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que no podía vencer a un monstruo, porque aunque estuviera destinado a ser un caballero de oro Afrodita era más fuerte. No quería pensar en los ojos tristes que le contaba eso. Tristes. Tan tan tan tan tristes, y tan incapaces de arrepentirse, porque había salvado gente, porque era lo correcto. Porque no hacerlo haría morir a muchos más. Cerró los ojos. Sentía que se ahogaba. Se ahogaba en el mar del norte aún cuando Afrodita le avisó. Le avisó de eso. Le avisó de todo. Nunca le mintió. Y eso fue una revelación más dolorosa que ninguna. Silencios, evasivas, pero nunca mentiras.

En su cabeza se colaban recuerdos retorcidos, con una nueva luz, recuerdos de un amante esquivo, de silencios eternos, recuerdos de todo aquello que él jamás habría tenido valor de hacer, de las responsabilidades que se habría negado a mantener si le pidieran a su familia a cambio, a sus amigos, a su...a sí mismo. Imágenes de las promesas que no habría sido capaz de mantener, de todas las veces que él solo había prestado atención a lo que tenía en la cara mientras Afrodita pensaba en el planeta entero...Las imágenes le saturaba, le enternecen hasta que era incómodo, y le daban lástima. Le derretían,. Le hacían temblar...En algún punto de aquella locura, Milo se preguntó si no sería Afrodita la persona más fiable que había conocido. Quiso reírse, por haber llamado egoísta a alguien que no s ehabía puesto a sí mismo frente a su deber en la vida. Mareado, conmovido, ya no recordaba si esa luz invasora estaba en su cabeza o si habían dejado de estar a oscuras.

-...y cuando llegue…-susurró la voz triste de Afrodita, devolviéndole a la realidad, una realidad toda llena de ojos azules, con una chispa de determinación que sobrevivía en la oscuridad- ...yo te demostraré que soy alguien en quien puedes confiar. Te lo prometo.

-Nunca me habías prometido nada- Susurró.

No se había dado cuenta antes.

No hasta que escuchó esas . Literalmente nunca. Aún cuando le pidió, le exigió, le rogó que lo hiciera nunca le había mentido, aún cuando habría sido lo más fácil…

Se echó para atrás, con los ojos como platos, y miró a Afrodita como si le viera por primera vez. El sueco sonrió. Una sonrisa cansada, un poquito de orgullo en ella

-Nunca me prometiste nada que no fueras a cumplir. Verdad?

El sueco sonrió. Una sonrisa cansada, un poquito de orgullo en ella

-No. Suelo tomarme mis promesas muy en serio.

Y era cierto. Había preferido morir antes que romper una. El griego sonrió, riéndose pero aún fuerte, cálido como el sol. Tomó las manos de Piscis, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Pensando que, quizás..quizás Afrodita tenía razón. Era ;el no tenía palabra. Quizas era Afrodita el que no debería confiar en é ás no era al revés.

Por su lado, Afrodita hizo un esfuerzo para no saltar atrás. Si no estuviera tan agotado habría echado a correr. Con el pánico corriéndole por las venas, observaba las manos blancas ser recogidas por las morenas, como si ninguna de las cuatro fueran suyas

y sintió que algo en él que había trabajado toda su vida por mantener rígido también se derretía. Ternura. Era la última vergüenza posible en ese lugar, se había negado a sentirla por años y de repente se estaba ahogando en ella. Los nervios de Milo eran más rápidos que él; ese hombre tenía el corazón a flor de piel y Afrodita sabía bien que ese era un muy mal lugar para tenerlo. Por algo él no lo hacía. Por algo él había pasado la vida haciendo todo lo contrario y sin embargo había tenido la hipocresía de llamar a quien se atrevía a llevar el alma expuesta "cobarde".

Recordó las palabras de Milo en Suecia, la historia sobre su madre, sobre cómo había decidido que sería un santo, no porque tuviera la menor idea racional de qué era un santo o qué hacía como había hecho Afrodita, sino por lealtad a alguien a quien quería. Había algo inocente, algo rabiosamente real en ese gesto, algo que Afrodita siempre había respetado sin poder articularlo porque no lo conocía. Amistad y lealtad en la froma más pura que la humanidad conocía, a través del corazón, sin promesas, sin guías, sin mentiras que solo servían para crear imitaciones fáciles que no requerían abrirse la piel. Que te permitían resignarte. Que te permitían no pensar. Que no cambien nunca.

Sintió la caricia ligera de los dedos de Milo en el dorso de su mano, y su primer impulso fe apartarse como si quemaran. Se sonrió...se sonrió con disgusto, a sí mismo, pero también con humor...

"¿Quien es, aquí, el cobarde?"

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa que le ahogaba y le hacía temblar. Los dedos de Milo lo sentían a través de su piel y acariciaban en respuesta. Suaves, sin siquiera intervención de su dueño. Piscis los miraba fascinado mientras su pecho se cerraba aún más, resistiendo a duras penas el impulso de apartarse. Milo estaba furioso con él, lo sabía, y sin embargo seguía manteniendo...lealtad hacia él. Por eso los gritos, por eso la rabia, por eso Piscis no había tenido que gritar. Una lealtad que se basa en emociones era más real que nada que él hubiera jurado en la vida, porque era algo que no podía decidir romperse. Er a algo que no podáis dar a ideas, a estructuras, a nada que no conocieras, soloa personas y quizás...no era eso algo bueno? No era esa la úncia forma en que la palabra tenía sentido siquiera?

La imagen brillante y cálida de un hombre capaz de comprender cosas que él jamás comprendería, capaz de exponerse a cadenas que jamás tendría la opción de romper, de vivir de la forma más inocente y mas auténtica que un hombre podía vivir, que era leal a sí mismo se interpuso, abrasadora, radiante, con la imagen de la rata autocomplaciente y egocéntrica que estaba tan centrada en la adoración de sí mismo y su inmenso poder que había arriesgado el futuro de toda la Tierra, de toda la humanidad, porque se le cantó hacerle un favor a un colega.

Las imágenes coexistieron por un instante, enviando flashes de luz que le cegaban, pequeños fogonazos que escondían imágenes del pasado. Afrodita comprendió, mientras luchaba por el triste logro de no apartar las manos, que ni una sola vez mientras estuvieron juntos había sido él el que dio el paso difícil.

Todas las veces había sido Milo el que se había expuesto primero, el que había admitido que quería algo, el que se había arriesgado, el que había cedido, el que se había arriesgado a ser humillado, ser herido, el...el que había tenido valor de perder la cabeza...Afrodita jamás tuvo valor para nada de eso. Solo se escondió detrás de él, caminando sobre seguro. Cualquier paso importante que dio él, lo dio por accidente.

Incluso ahora, muerte mediante, infierno mediante, era incapaz de dejarse llevar.. Se seguía agarrando a códigos, a promesas, a pensar antes de actuar, no porque no quisiera herir a otros sino...porque...una promesa se puede romper. Él nunca lo hacía, nunca lo haría, pero...necesitaba...la...posibilidad…Necesitaba...control.

Se rió de sí mismo, tratando de retener la humedad que le inundaba los ojos, y notando la contradicción entre lo que pensaba y lo que hacía, y riéndose de ella peor luchando de todos modos. Y se hizo demasiado difícil, y apartó las manos porque esas caricias ardientes le estaban quitando el poco control que le quedaba, y se rió...se rió pensando si no sería Milo en que debería tener problemas respetándole a él…

"Quien es el cobarde?"se dijo de nuevo, mientras se reía.

Mejoraría...Se prometió mentalmente. Mejoraría en eso...pero ahora no. Hoy no. No podía.

Mantuvo las manos fuera del alcance del griego, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, dejando algunas lágrimas fluir. No había llorado delante de Milo nunca, delante de nadie. Por hoy, eso era todo lo que se sentía capaz de hacer. Milo inclinó la cabeza también, acercándose, e inclinó la cabeza contra la de Afrodita.

Permanecieron varios instantes, frente con frente. Mareados. Demasiadas ideas contradictorias, viviendo a la vez. Demasiado no saber lo que creían. No había anda en ese mareo. Nada que pudieran identificar. Pero, al menos, no había odio tampoco.

-Es un plan, ... -susurró Milo

-Parece un buen plan..

-Funcionará. Esperamos a la guerra...

-Como siempre...

-Si...

-Y ahora qué? Hasta entonces?

-... No lo se….Podemos tomarlo como tiempo de intermedio

-Supongo

-Si

-No tienes ni idea de qué se hace en un intermedio, verdad?

-Café?

Y se rieron en bajo.


End file.
